Unexpected Feelings
by greenleo
Summary: I'm doing a whole series on the possible romance between Elle and Derek Morgan. This story also deals with Elle's mysterious past. The man that Elle hated the most in the world comes back and tries to finish the job that he started years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. All the characters are not mine, either. I'm simply writing fictional stories about my favorite show. I do not make any profit from them. The stories are only for those who also love this show and want to read different material. All rights of the show belong to CBS and the production company. Thank you and enjoy this story.

**Author's Notes**: As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of the show. I love all the characters/actors in the show. The storylines are amazing. I'm an English major and a writer in the making. I also happen to be a huge shipper of Elle/Derek Morgan. I think they have a great chemistry. They had some sparks in the episode, The Broken Mirror and other episodes as well. This is a romantic story that gives the readers a glimpse to who Elle really is and what happened to her in the past. I hope all of you guys enjoy my story. Please don't hesitate to post comments on it. Thank you.

** Unexpected Feelings**

**Chapter One**

The alarm clock woke her up from a pleasant dream. Elle Greenaway opened her eyes, and the dream was gone. She got out of bed and began getting ready for work. Her life revolved around the BAU. It left no time for a personal life. She didn't mind at all because she felt that what she was doing made her a better person and gave her a sense of importance. She was putting bad guys behind bars and saving the lives of innocent people.

As she was walking through the agency, she was trying to remember her dream. The only thing she recalled was that in her dream she was happy. Her partner, Agent Derek Morgan, interrupted her thoughts.

Derek Morgan: Good morning, Elle.

Elle: Morning, Derek. You look more tired than usual. Late night again, huh? (She smiled)

Derek Morgan: Now, why does everyone assume that I have a lot of late nights with the ladies. Last night, I actually stayed at home and watched some television. I hadn't noticed that when the movie was over, it was 3 a.m. That's why I'm exhausted.

Elle: Sure, of course. Come on, I know you. You don't watch television, period. So who was the girl, this time? A bartender, a model, or wait, a striper? (She smiled again. She loved teasing him.)

Derek Morgan: Actually, she was a model, thank you very much. And her name was…

Elle: Take your time.

Derek Morgan: Patricia. Or wait Kelly, that's it. It was Kelly.

Elle had always wondered why Morgan did not want to have a serious relationship with anyone. He had always dated a number of girls at the same time. Most of their names he forgot quickly. She has always thought that Derek was very handsome and intelligent. He has always been a true friend to her. Anytime she needed something, he was always there for her. She appreciated him. She also trusted him with her life. It's a good thing, too, considering that in lots of their cases, her life was in his hands.

Agent Aaron Hotchner joined them.

Agent Hotchner: Looks like I'm not the only one who is exhausted this morning. Late night again, Morgan?

Derek Morgan: What is it with you people today? I'm already getting attacked left and right, and it's not even afternoon yet.

Elle smiled at his effort to defend himself. Derek was one of the few people who always made her smile. She loved his company.

Elle: The baby keeping you up, Hotch?

Agent Hotchner: Yeah. You think it'll get easier. But trust me it doesn't.

Dr. Spencer Reid joined in on their discussion.

Dr. Reid: It's being diagnosed that the sleepless nights for the new parents will only last 2-3 years after the baby is born.

Morgan: So you're saying that he has another 2 years to go before he actually gets some sleep. The kid is got talent for making people feel a whole lot better, I'll say.

Elle: Oh come on. Hotch, I'm sure it will get better. You just have to give it time. Look at the bright sight, you're the only one on the team who is married and is a parent. So you've already accomplished more than any one of us. That's something to be proud of.

Morgan: That's a great pep talk for him, Elle. But it sure isn't making any of us other unmarried and childless folks over here feel a lot better. You're even better at this than Reid.

Elle: Oh please, Morgan. I can't imagine you getting married any time soon. For you to do that, first you need a real relationship. In which, you can actually remember the girl's name.

Hotch: Ouch.

Morgan: You know, Elle. I haven't seen you in a serious relationship, either.

Hotch: Wow, you two are starting early today.

Agent Gideon walks towards them with a trouble look on his face.

Agent Gideon: I need to call a meeting in my office right now, guys. We've got a serial rapist/murderer on our hands. And time is running out for one of his new victims.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. All the characters are not mine, either. I'm simply writing fictional stories about my favorite show. I do not make any profit from them. The stories are only for those who also love this show and want to read different material. All rights of the show belong to CBS and the production company. Thank you and enjoy this story.

**Author's Notes**: As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of the show. I love all the characters/actors in the show. The storylines are amazing. I'm an English major and a writer in the making. I also happen to be a huge shipper of Elle/Derek Morgan. I think they have a great chemistry. They had some sparks in the episode, The Broken Mirror and other episodes as well. This is a romantic story that gives the readers a glimpse to who Elle really is and what happened to her in the past. I hope all of you guys enjoy my story. Please don't hesitate to post comments on it. Thank you.

Previously on Unexpected Feelings…

Agent Gideon: I need to call a meeting in my office right now, guys. We've got a serial rapist/murderer on our hands. And time is running out for one of his new victims.

Chapter 2 

Later at his office, Gideon is describing to his team what's going on.

Agent Gideon: The perpetrator is a male believed to be in his late thirties to early forties. He's thought to be Caucasian. He has been doing this for the past twenty years, and the FBI has yet to catch him. He's really good at hiding his trail. In recent years, his crimes have more than tripled. We need to find him as soon as possible. Here is a photo of a 17-year-old high school student, Natalie Coleman. She was kidnapped from her house yesterday at 11 pm. There was a note left in her room. It said that the kidnapper would call the family tomorrow at 11 pm sharp. Natalie lives in Canada, and so we'll be flying there in an hour. Time is of essence. I'll give you more details once we're on the plane.

Later that day, on the plane, Gideon continues talking about the rapist.

Agent Gideon: Once we get there, we need to set up a phone-trace system right away.

Morgan: But you mentioned that this guy had no trouble getting caught for twenty years. So we can be sure that he'll expect the police to be at the house and tracing his number.

Agent Gideon: I realize that, Morgan. But we still need to take precautions. Elle, this is your specialty. What's your take on all of this?

Elle: Natalie is still very much alive. If he planned on raping her and then murdering her, then he wouldn't have bothered with the note. The note proves that he wants control. He wants to be the boss in this situation. He'll call and possibly make his demands.

Hotch: What kind of demands, though? Natalie's father is not rich. So I doubt that he'd ask for ransom. Also he's a rapist, and that has absolutely nothing to do with money.

Morgan: But it has everything to do with power. Elle's right. He'll ask for something.

Reid: The question still remains as to what he'll ask for. I've never even heard of rapists leaving notes and asking for demands. Have there been previous cases where he had left notes?

JJ: As far as the press and the FBI knows, he has never done anything similar to this. He has never left a note for the parents. Nor did he ever ask for anything. He just raped the young girls and then killed them. Lots of times, he strangled them. Then there were times, when he even drowned them.

Morgan: So for some reason, now it's different. Why would a serial rapist change his behavior? It does not make any sense.

Elle: I have a feeling that there is a lot more to the story. We need to wait for his phone call. This girl can still be saved if we do things properly. We have to be very careful about what we say to him. He needs to feel like he's in charge. He has to be the authority.

The next day at the Colemans' house, the agents finished setting up the tracing system. Everything was all set. Tensions were running high. There was a sense of uncertainty and fear in the air. The girl's parents were a mess and could barely talk. The mother spent hours trying to calm herself. She kept crying and saying that she wants her baby girl back. Meanwhile, the father tried putting on a strong face but failed miserably. He could not hide the fear for his daughter in his eyes. Finally, the phone rang. For a brief second, no one was able to move. Then Gideon motioned for Mr. Coleman to pick up the phone.

Mr. Coleman: Hello, this is Mr. Coleman.

Mysterious stranger: Well, howdy, sir. This is your daughter's new best friend.

Mr. Coleman: Is my daughter okay? I need to speak to her.

Mysterious stranger: Listen, you don't give me orders. That's my job. You've got that?

Gideon motioned for Mr. Coleman to let the rapist do the talking.

Mysterious stranger: Now that we've got that settled. Is the beautiful Elle there?

Everyone was shocked. It took a few minutes for Elle to realize what was happening. Then it hit her. She knows this man's voice. Her heart began beating faster. She felt like she was going to faint. This was the voice of the man that destroyed her life. This was the man that literally shattered her world and made her who she is now. He was the reason why she became a specialist in sexual crimes.

To be continued…

Coming up: Will Elle speak to the stranger? How does she know him? What does the mysterious stranger demand? And how does everyone react to his demand? Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. All the characters are not mine, either. I'm simply writing fictional stories about my favorite show. I do not make any profit from them. The stories are only for those who also love this show and want to read different material. All rights of the show belong to CBS and the production company. Thank you and enjoy this story.

**Author's Notes**: As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of the show. I love all the characters/actors in the show. The storylines are amazing. I'm an English major and a writer in the making. I also happen to be a huge shipper of Elle/Derek Morgan. I think they have a great chemistry. They had some sparks in the episode, The Broken Mirror and other episodes as well. This is a romantic story that gives the readers a glimpse to who Elle really is and what happened to her in the past. I hope all of you guys enjoy my story. Please don't hesitate to post comments on it. Thank you.

Previously on Unexpected Feelings…

Mysterious stranger: Now that we've got that settled. Is the beautiful Elle there?

Chapter 3 

Reid hit the mute button on the phone.

Morgan: What the heck is going on? Why does he want to speak to Elle? Do you know him?

Elle just looked at Morgan. She couldn't find the words to speak.

Gideon: I think it will be wise to let Elle speak to him. It appears she is the reason he is calling in the first place. When perpetrators want something in particular, they usually never beat around the bush.

Elle: No, I can't do it. I'm sorry. I can't talk to him.

She quickly leaves the room and rushes outside. Morgan goes after her. Meanwhile, Reid turns the phone back up, and Gideon tries his best to stall him.

Gideon: Elle is on her way here right now. She'll be here any moment. Let us speak to Natalie. We need to hear her voice before we can allow you to talk to Elle.

Mysterious stranger: Why of course, you can speak to the lovely blond over here. Here you go, honey. Make it short and sweet.

Natalie: Daddy? Mom?

Mr. Coleman: Oh baby, are you all right? Did he hurt you?

Natalie: I'm okay, Dad. He hasn't touched me. But I'm scared. I'm really scared.

Mrs. Coleman: Oh sweetie. Everything will be okay. You just have to hang on. Be strong. We love you so much, baby.

Natalie: I love you both so much, too.

Mysterious stranger: Well now that you know she's alive, where is Elle? You're running out of time. If she does not speak to me in the next five minutes, I'm hanging up the phone. And once I do that, I'll rape poor little Natalie very slowly. Oh and then I'll probably give her a nice warm bath. Her last one.

Mr. Coleman: You son of a bitch! I will kill you! Don't you lay a hand on my daughter!

Gideon calms the father down.

Rapist: Oh my, we don't have the best temper, do we? Just focus on getting Elle here. And the girl won't be harmed.

Outside, Elle was walking back and forth trying to maintain her composure. Morgan joined her at the patio. He noticed that she had a tear running down her left cheek. He leaned down and wiped her tear away gently.

Morgan: Hey, you all right?

Elle: No, no I'm not. I can't go back there, Derek. I just can't.

Morgan: Who is that man? How do you even know him? Elle, what's going on?

Elle: I can't talk about it. I can't tell you anything about that man.

Morgan: Listen, I wish there was another way. I hate seeing you so scared. And believe me, I don't want you talking to that psycho anymore than you do. But we have no choice. That little girl is going to die unless you talk to him. Please, just talk to him. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise you. I'm going to be right next to you. If at any point, you feel threatened, you'll hang up.

Elle thought of the little girl and how terrified she must be. She then thought of the parents, and how worried they were. She told herself that she had to do this. She could not let an innocent girl die. She had to talk to that bastard even if it literally tore her apart. Morgan was right. She really had no choice.

Elle: All right. But I'm worried I'm going to loose it in there, Derek. He really knows what buttons to push.

Morgan: Don't worry. We're all here for you.

They walked back into the room. After a few moments of dead silence, Elle finally found the courage to speak to the man that she hated the most in the whole world.

Elle: What do you want from me?

Mysterious stranger: Elle, my dear. I've really missed you. It's been years and years since the last time we saw each other. But I saw you on the news a week ago. You look just as sexy as ever. Well, okay, I'm lying. You look even sexier.

It made her sick just listening to him speak. Morgan also felt a naught in his stomach. At this very moment, he wanted to punch the lights out of this psycho. But he held in his anger.

Elle: Let Natalie go. You don't want her. She is just a kid.

Mysterious stranger: Actually, she is the same age as you were when we first met. Remember? Those were the good old days, weren't they, baby? You were so young and so full of life. You just had this light around you.

Gideon, Hotch, Reid, JJ, and Morgan were wondering what the hell was going on. They were profilers. They were the best in the world, actually. But yet, they could not wrap their fingers as to what was happening. They were at loss of words. What was the connection between this son of a bitch and Elle?

Elle: Please, just let her go. You don't need her. You usually go for brunettes, anyway. Just set her free somewhere and then let her parents pick her up. Don't hurt her.

Mysterious stranger: Oh, enough about the girl already, Elle! I'm not here to talk about her. She is just a pun. You're the real reason for me having to kidnap that poor misguided soul. And weren't we just catching up? Now, let's see. So, how is the sex life treating you? Are you still the sex goddess?

Elle was really loosing it. Her tears came flowing in freely. She just wanted to get out of this house. She wanted to run to her car and drive far away. She wanted for his voice to disappear. She just wanted for all of this to be a nightmare. She wanted to wake up from this awful reality. Morgan saw the pain in her eyes, and it was killing him. It took everything he had for him not to walk towards that damn phone and then hang up on the bastard. He held her hand to remind her that he was there for her. She felt the touch of his hand on hers, and it actually calmed her down a bit. She felt safer.

Elle: Just tell me what you really want?

Mysterious stranger: Now that you mention it. How about a simple exchange? I'll give Natalie back to her parents in exchange for you, Elle. How about it, sweetheart? It'll be a romantic reunion for the both of us.

To be continued…

Coming up next…Will Elle and the rest of the team agree to the exchange? Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. All the characters are not mine, either. I'm simply writing fictional stories about my favorite show. I do not make any profit from them. The stories are only for those who also love this show and want to read different material. All rights of the show belong to CBS and the production company. Thank you and enjoy this story.

**Author's Notes**: As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of the show. I love all the characters/actors in the show. The storylines are amazing. I'm an English major and a writer in the making. I also happen to be a huge shipper of Elle/Derek Morgan. I think they have a great chemistry. They had some sparks in the episode, The Broken Mirror and other episodes as well. This is a romantic story that gives the readers a glimpse to who Elle really is and what happened to her in the past. I hope all of you guys enjoy my story. Please don't hesitate to post comments on it. Thank you.

Previously on Unexpected Feelings…

Mysterious stranger: Now that you mention it. How about a simple exchange? I'll give Natalie back to her parents in exchange for you, Elle. How about it, sweetheart? It'll be a romantic reunion for the both of us.

Chapter 4

Elle froze at the sound of his demand. It's as though she was living through the same nightmare she lived through when she was 17 years old. All the horrific memories of that time came back to her. Morgan could no longer stand this insanity. It broke him into pieces seeing Elle so defenseless while that psycho was enjoying every second.

Morgan: You listen to me, you son of a bitch. There is no way in hell we'll be handing Elle to you on a silver platter. You want money? We'll give you lots of money. But Elle is not even an option, you understand me?

Mysterious stranger: Oh my! Such an outburst. And who the hell are you? Her lover?

Morgan: Who I am does not concern you. You just have to get it through your thick skull that Elle is not yours and will never be yours.

Mysterious stranger: Oh well. Then I guess we really have nothing to discuss. I'll just go back to Natalie and give her a first time she'll never forget. Oh, and I guess, you can say it will be her last time, too. I better make it memorable enough, don't you think?

Hotch and Reid were restraining Morgan who lost all control of himself. He forgot that he was an FBI agent, and that his first priority was supposed to be the victim. Morgan no longer listened to logic, but instead, he listened to his heart.

Gideon: Wait a minute. Don't hang up. You'll get your exchange. Just give us 48 hours.

Morgan: What? Are you insane, Gideon? What the hell is wrong with you?

Mysterious stranger: Very well then. We should call it a night.

Gideon: There are conditions, however. One being that you do not touch Natalie. If even so much as a hair is missing from her head, there will be no exchange of any kind. Am I being clear?

Mysterious stranger: Very well. That's a deal. Sleep tight, Elle. Soon you'll be in my arms again.

Then the phone went dead. No one spoke a word. Then finally, Gideon found his voice again.

Gideon: All right. We have 48 hours to find Natalie. He won't harm her. I'm sure of it. He really wants this exchange to happen. We just have to move quickly.

Morgan: How could you do it, huh? This is Elle we're talking about. Over my dead body will she be used for a phony exchange!

Gideon: Start thinking with your head, Morgan. We're not going to do an actual exchange. I simply bought us two days to find Natalie. If we had said no, he would have killed that girl in a second. We need to play into his twisted game. It's the only way we can get Natalie back alive.

Elle was quiet during this time. After all, it was only her life everyone was discussing.

Hotch turned to her.

Hotch: We need to know everything. You have to tell us who he is. How do you know him? We need every little detail, Elle.

Elle: It doesn't matter what happened in the past. It was over 16 years ago. I will not talk about that time. I'm sorry. You have to find another way to find this girl.

Mr. Coleman: How can you be so selfish? Our daughter's life is in jeopardy, and all you can think about is yourself.

Morgan: Now wait a minute. You don't talk to her like that. We're all here because we want to save your daughter. Attacking one of us is not going to help us in any way.

Elle storms out of the house. Morgan follows her.

Morgan: Wait a second. Where are you going?

Elle: I'm going to the hotel. I can't be involved in this case. It's too personal. I can't focus. I just cannot be of any use to anyone. I'm really sorry, Derek.

Morgan: Hey, you don't need to apologize to me or to anyone else. But please just tell me the truth. What really happened all those years ago, Elle? Why won't you tell us?

Elle: Because it hurts, Derek. It really hurts for me to talk about it. I just can't. I want to, but I can't.

Morgan: I'll drive you to the hotel. You're in no condition to drive.

Elle: You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself.

Morgan: I know you can. But I'm still driving you to the hotel.

To be continued…

Coming up next: Will Elle confide in Morgan and tell him what really happened all those years ago? Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. All the characters are not mine, either. I'm simply writing fictional stories about my favorite show. I do not make any profit from them. The stories are only for those who also love this show and want to read different material. All rights of the show belong to CBS and the production company. Thank you and enjoy this story.

**Author's Notes**: As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of the show. I love all the characters/actors in the show. The storylines are amazing. I'm an English major and a writer in the making. I also happen to be a huge shipper of Elle/Derek Morgan. I think they have a great chemistry. They had some sparks in the episode, The Broken Mirror and other episodes as well. This is a romantic story that gives the readers a glimpse to who Elle really is and what happened to her in the past. I hope all of you guys enjoy my story. Please don't hesitate to post comments on it. Thank you.

Previously on Unexpected Feelings…

Elle: You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself.

Morgan: I know you can. But I'm still driving you to the hotel.

Chapter 5 

The whole way to the hotel, Elle and Morgan were quiet. No one knew what to say. He walked her to the door of her room.

Morgan: Listen, I'm here for you whenever you need me. You do know that, right?

Elle: Thank you for standing up for me today back at the house.

Morgan: Well, no one has the right to talk to you like that, especially not while I'm around. Try to get some rest, Elle. You've been through the fire today. If you want, I can stay with you tonight. You know, just sleep on the couch in your room. Just keep an eye on you.

Elle: I'm okay, really. I just need to be alone for a little bit. Besides, your room is right next to mine. I just need to lie down. Goodnight, Derek.

She began opening the door, but then on an impulse, she turned around and hugged Morgan. She needed to feel safe. And he was the only person in the world who was able to make her feel safe. He held her in his arms tightly. He wanted to comfort her as much as possible. After a long embrace, Elle went into her room. She checked to make sure she locked her door about a hundred times. She walked towards her bed. Flashes from her past overwhelmed her. She felt dizzy and lied down on the bed. She closed her eyes, but the images kept coming back. She started crying. She hasn't cried so much in one day in 16 years. Soon, she fell asleep. Exhaustion conquered her fear. Meanwhile, Morgan could not sleep. He called Garcia and asked her to do a more extensive background check on Elle.

Garcia: How is she doing?

Morgan: Not good at all. I'm really worried about her, Garcia. I've never seen her like this.

Garcia: I'll do my magic as quickly as possible.

Morgan: Thanks. You're the best.

Garcia: Oh and Morgan, you're going to have to tell her eventually how you feel about her.

Morgan: What?

Garcia: Oh, come on. Everyone knows that the two of you have the hots for each other.

Morgan: Look, now is not exactly the time to talk about that.

Garcia: You're right. I'm sorry. I just think that the both of you can have something truly special. That's all. I'll get back to you with all the information.

In just a few moments, Morgan was overwhelmed with all the information Garcia found about Elle. He couldn't believe what he was told. Elle was raped when she was only 17 years old. The rapist would have killed her, but her parents came home earlier than usual. He didn't get the chance to finish his job. He ran out the back door. Elle attempted suicide twice after the incident. Her parents even sent her to the psych ward. She got better and was finally released. She later studied sexual crimes in college and earned her degree. Morgan felt even angrier now that he knew that she had to speak to her rapist and had to listen to him mentally rape her yet again. He wanted to kill that bastard with his own bare hands. He just felt sick in his stomach. He was going to protect Elle from the psycho with everything he had. It suddenly struck him that maybe the rapist wanted to finish what he started. Elle was the main target, not Natalie. Elle's life was at stake here. And Morgan was going to make sure that she was safe. That bastard would not get near her.

A few hours later, Morgan heard screams from Elle's room. He picked up his gun and ran into her room. He knocked her door down. Elle was having a nightmare about the rapist coming back and raping her over and over again. She was yelling in her sleep for him to stop it.

Elle: Stop it, please! Don't hurt me anymore!

Morgan ran to her and tried to snap her out of it.

Morgan: Elle, wake up! It's me. It's Morgan. Can you hear me? You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. Just open your eyes. Elle, I'm right here.

Elle: Morgan?

Morgan: Yeah, I'm here. You were just having a nightmare. Everything is okay.

Elle: I can't get his voice out of my head. I'm scared, Derek. I'm really scared.

He hugged her.

Morgan: He won't hurt you. I promise you. I won't let him. You just have to get some sleep. I am going to be right here with you.

She lay on her bed. He covered her with the blanket and then lay beside her and held her tightly through the entire night. She finally fell asleep in his arms. She felt safe. She knew that she was in good hands.

To be continued…

Coming up…What will happen the next morning? Will Morgan tell Elle that he knows what happened to her all those years ago? Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. All the characters are not mine, either. I'm simply writing fictional stories about my favorite show. I do not make any profit from them. The stories are only for those who also love this show and want to read different material. All rights of the show belong to CBS and the production company. Thank you and enjoy this story.

**Author's Notes**: As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of the show. I love all the characters/actors in the show. The storylines are amazing. I'm an English major and a writer in the making. I also happen to be a huge shipper of Elle/Derek Morgan. I think they have a great chemistry. They had some sparks in the episode, The Broken Mirror and other episodes as well. This is a romantic story that gives the readers a glimpse to who Elle really is and what happened to her in the past. I hope all of you guys enjoy my story. Please don't hesitate to post comments on it. Thank you.

Previously on Unexpected Feelings…

She lay on her bed. He covered her with the blanket and then lay beside her and held her tightly through the entire night. She finally fell asleep in his arms. She felt safe. She knew that she was in good hands.

Unexpected Feelings

Chapter 6

Just a few hours later, Elle was having another nightmare. In this nightmare, Morgan and the rapist were struggling for the gun. Suddenly, the gun went off. The sound of the gun startled Elle, and she began shouting Morgan's name in her sleep. Morgan, who was sleeping right next to her, woke up at the sound of her screams.

Elle: Morgan! Oh my god, Morgan!

Morgan: Elle, wake up! I'm right here!

Elle: Morgan!

Morgan: It's okay, Elle. Wake up!

He softly shook her out of her nightmare. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Elle: Morgan?

Morgan: Yeah, it's me, Elle.

Elle: Oh, thank god! You're okay.

She hugged him tightly once she saw that he was all right.

Morgan: Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be? What were you just dreaming?

Elle was fully awake now. She then realized that Morgan was lying in bed with her. She got up quickly.

Morgan: Hey, you ok?

Elle: What are you doing in my bed, Derek?

Morgan: You don't remember?

Elle: No, not really. Everything is a little fuzzy right now.

Morgan: You were having a nightmare last night. You were screaming in your sleep. I thought something was wrong. And so I broke down the door and then calmed you down. I didn't want to leave you alone. So I stayed with you to comfort you. I was planning on leaving when you fell asleep, but then I fell asleep too, I guess.

Elle slowly remembered what happened. Suddenly she felt embarrassed.

Elle: Oh, my god. Look at me. I'm a total mess. You must think that I'm really weak. You watched me crying here all night and yelling in my sleep. I'm not acting like an FBI agent at all.

Morgan: First of all, I don't think you're weak. Actually, I think you're one of the strongest people I know. And you're entitled to be a mess, especially after what you had to go through just seven hours ago.

Elle: Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Morgan. But I'm still an agent. I'm supposed to be able to control my emotions. Instead, I'm totally loosing it.

Morgan: Just because we're agents, it does not mean we don't feel things. Elle, we're just like anyone else. We're only human. And it just kills me that you had to be that bastard's victim again last night.

Elle: What did you just say?

Morgan: Listen, Elle. I don't know how to tell you this, but...

Elle: I can't believe you, Morgan! You did a more thorough background check on me, didn't you? How could you do that?

Morgan: I was worried about you! You weren't acting like yourself. I just wanted to help you!  
Elle: I trusted you! You had no right researching my past! That's personal!

Morgan: That bastard is trying to finish what he started 16 years ago, Elle! You and I both know that you're in danger! Your life is at steak here!

Elle: So who else knows about this, huh? I bet everyone is now discussing how unfortunate I am and how poor Elle had to live through this nightmare again! All of you are feeling sorry for me!

Morgan: You've got this all wrong. No one else knows. Except Garcia, and that's only because I had to ask her to do the research.

Elle: Oh that's even better. Now she's going around the office telling everyone about my miserable past.

Morgan: She won't tell anyone. And you're wrong. I don't feel sorry for you.

Elle: I don't believe you. You're not even looking at me the same way you used to. Now, I see pity in your eyes.

Morgan: That's not true. You're still the same Elle you've always been. I may look at you differently now, but that's only because I understand you a whole lot better. Not because I pity you. It's because I feel like I really know you.

Elle: Nice try, Morgan.

Morgan: I'm being serious, Elle. You have this way of closing yourself off from the world. You won't let anyone in. It's as though you are afraid to actually show us who you really are. You never talk about your past or even your family. You just try to keep everyone at a distance.

Elle: Great, so now, you're profiling me, is that it? I don't need you to tell me how I feel.

Morgan: All I'm trying to do is help you. Why can't you see that?

Elle: So you call going behind my back helping me. I told you that I was not ready to talk about that time.

Morgan: When will you be ready, huh? The longer you put it off, the more difficult it will get. You have to deal with this now, Elle. You have to put your past behind you and move on with your life. Stop pushing the people that care about you away. Let me in. Don't shut me out.

Elle: I don't want to talk about this anymore. I want you to leave, Morgan.

Morgan: You don't mean that.

Elle: I do. I want you to go, Special Agent Derek Morgan.

Morgan: Don't do that, Elle!

Elle: Don't do what?

Morgan: Don't use formalities with me. You're the only one on our team that occasionally calls me by my first name. And now you're calling me by my title. Is that some way of isolating yourself from me?

Elle: That's just great, Agent Morgan. Now you're profiling me again.

Morgan: I'm not going anywhere. You can argue with me all you want. You can hate me and even call me names. Nothing is going to make me leave you.

Elle: Just go.

Morgan: Elle, come on. You need to talk about this. You need to get it off your chest. It's for your own good.

Elle: Let me be the judge of what's best for me. Now, I'm asking you nicely to please go.

Morgan: I already told you, I'm not leaving.

Elle: Don't make me say something that I might regret later, Morgan! Get out!

Morgan saw the pain in her eyes. He saw her tears running down both her cheeks, and decided it was best to give her some space. He didn't want to upset her even more.

Morgan: All right! Fine, I'll leave. But I'll be back. You can't kick me out of your life. I care about you too damn much for you to do that.

She opened the door for him. He gave her one last look and then left. Once she closed the door behind him, Elle started sobbing. She let everything out. It actually made her feel better to get everything off her chest. All the things she's been holding inside all these years have finally come out. After a few moments of crying freely, she told herself to hold it together. She finally stopped crying. She promised herself that those were the last tears that she would ever shed over that rapist.

To be continued…

Coming up next…Will Morgan tell the team about Elle's past? Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. All the characters are not mine, either. I'm simply writing fictional stories about my favorite show. I do not make any profit from them. The stories are only for those who also love this show and want to read different material. All rights of the show belong to CBS and the production company. Thank you and enjoy this story.

**Author's Notes**: As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of the show. I love all the characters/actors in the show. The storylines are amazing. I'm an English major and a writer in the making. I also happen to be a huge shipper of Elle/Derek Morgan. I think they have a great chemistry. They had some sparks in the episode, The Broken Mirror and other episodes as well. This is a romantic story that gives the readers a glimpse to who Elle really is and what happened to her in the past. I hope all of you guys enjoy my story. Please don't hesitate to post comments on it. Thank you.

EXTRA NOTE: This story is written in a sort of a script format. So think of it as a possible future episode rather than just a story. Thanks. And the format is intentional on my part. And I'd like to thank everyone for their kind comments.

Previously on Unexpected Feelings…

Morgan: All right! Fine, I'll leave. But I will be back, Elle. You can't kick me out of your life. I care about you too damn much for you to do that.

Chapter 7

Meanwhile, at the Colemans' house, Reid, Hotch, Gideon, and JJ have been researching everyone Natalie knew and has had previous contact with. They've been busy all night long trying to find any kind of clue that could lead them to Natalie's whereabouts.

Reid: This is ridiculous. We've been going over the same files for hours, and we still have nothing on the unsub. Time is running out for Natalie. What are we going to do?

Gideon: We have to keep looking, Reid. We can't quit.

Hotch: Well, we're definitely not handing Elle to that psycho, that's for sure.

JJ: That's totally out of question. Elle is our friend. We can't put her life at risk.

Gideon: I'm afraid her life is already at risk. He really wants her and will stop at nothing to get her.

Reid: It's a good thing that Morgan is with Elle right now. She needs all the protection she can get. Speaking of which, I'm going to check my laptop again. I wonder what's taking Garcia so long. She is usually as quick as the wind when it comes to doing research. She should have already been done hours ago doing an extensive search on Elle's past.

JJ: I still think that it's not right for us to research Elle's life without her consent.

Hotch: We have no choice, JJ. We've already tried asking Elle to tell us what's going on. But she is in no condition to talk about it. I feel bad about going behind her back, too. But an innocent girl is in danger. And as the FBI code goes, our first priority is the victim.

JJ: I know that. But I still don't feel right about this. It's like we're spying on her.

Reid comes back from reading what Garcia sent him. He has a really troubled look on his face.

Gideon: What's wrong, Reid? What did Garcia find out about Elle?

Reid: I don't know how to say this. It appears that Morgan beat us to the punch in asking Garcia for Elle's information. And then he asked her to hold off what she found from us so that he had the chance to talk to Elle first. I printed Elle's file. I don't think I could find the words to explain what happened to her.

Gideon: Let me see the file.

He reads it for about a minute with a shocked expression on his face.

Hotch: Well, don't keep us in suspense. What's going on?

Gideon: I think we should all change our professions as profilers. We knew Elle for quite a while, and none of us even suspected that she was raped.

JJ: What?

Gideon: It says here that when she was 17 years old, an intruder broke into her house and raped her. He would have killed her right then, but fortunately for Elle, her parents showed up a lot sooner from their vacation.

Hotch: I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Why didn't she tell us what happened?

JJ: She was probably embarrassed about it and didn't want our pity.

Gideon: It also says that she had to be admitted to the psych ward because she tried to commit suicide twice. And then she later got better and was released.

Reid: Then she studied sexual crimes and got her degree. It explains everything. She became a sexual crimes expert for a reason.

JJ: I just cannot believe that she had to talk to that bastard yesterday. He put her through hell again, and we all just sat there and let him.

Hotch: We had no idea. There is no way we could have ever known.

Gideon: He wants to finish his job.  
JJ: What do you mean?

Gideon: He wants to kill her. He never got the chance to kill her 16 years ago. And now it's his time to finish what he started. I've seen serial killers like him. They make it their life goal to not leave anything unfinished. It screws up their master plan. They have this obsessive need and sick desire to fully complete all their deeds.

Hotch: We'll get a couple of cops to watch Elle's back.

JJ: How are we going to convince her to agree to bodyguards?

Gideon: We'll figure it out.  
JJ: Listen, Reid. Why don't you call Morgan and see how Elle is?

Reid: Good idea.

He dials Morgan's cell phone number.

Morgan: Yeah, Reid. Anything new?

Reid: Well, nothing you don't already know.

Morgan: I had to talk to her first. I didn't want all of us to surround her with our questions at the same time. It would have overwhelmed her.

Reid: It's okay. We understand. How is she doing, Morgan?

Morgan: I'll be honest with you. Not good at all. She found out that I went behind her back to get the information. And she basically kicked me out of her room.

Reid: That's a normal reaction. She's closing herself off from everyone she knows.

Morgan: Yeah, I know. Reid, listen, I'm on my way to you, guys, right now. Can you ask JJ to come over to the hotel to make sure Elle is okay? I don't want to leave her alone. But she won't talk to me. I think it will be easier for her to talk to another woman.

Reid: Yeah. No problem.

Reid walks over to JJ.

Reid: JJ, can you go and check on Elle? It appears that she got really upset with Morgan and threw him out of her room once she found out that he did a background check on her.

JJ: Yeah, of course. I hope I can be of some assistance to her. I just really want to help her, in any way. Gideon, keep me posted, okay?

Gideon: If we find anything, we'll contact you. Just tell Elle that we are all here for her.

JJ: Okay.

JJ leaves…

Reid: Morgan is on his way here, right now.

Hotch: Good, we need him here.

Gideon: We don't have much time left. It looks like we can use a miracle right about now.

To be continued…

Coming up…Will JJ be able to make Elle feel a little better about this nightmare? Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. All the characters are not mine, either. I'm simply writing fictional stories about my favorite show. I do not make any profit from them. The stories are only for those who also love this show and want to read different material. All rights of the show belong to CBS and the production company. Thank you and enjoy this story.

**Author's Notes**: As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of the show. I love all the characters/actors in the show. The storylines are amazing. I'm an English major and a writer in the making. I also happen to be a huge shipper of Elle/Derek Morgan. I think they have a great chemistry. They had some sparks in the episode, The Broken Mirror and other episodes as well. This is a romantic story that gives the readers a glimpse to who Elle really is and what happened to her in the past. I hope all of you guys enjoy my story. Please don't hesitate to post comments on it. Thank you.

EXTRA NOTE: This story is written in a sort of a script format. So think of it as a possible future episode rather than just a story. The format is intentional on my part. And I'd like to say thank you to all those who have posted such nice comments.

Previously on Unexpected Feelings…

Gideon: We don't have much time left. It looks like we can use a miracle right about now.

Chapter 8

Back at the hotel, Elle was busy packing. She decided that it would be wise for her to leave. She could not be involved in this case because it brought back too many horrific memories for her. Elle felt ashamed of herself for running away from the bastard, but she felt that she had no choice. She had full faith in the team and hoped that they would be able to save Natalie in time. This was the first time in her career that she was walking out on a case. Her thoughts were interrupted by the nock on her door.

Elle: Morgan, I already told you. I don't want to talk to you. Just go away.

JJ: Elle, it's JJ. Please open the door.

Elle opened the door, and JJ walked in.

Elle: Let me guess, Morgan already told you and everyone else about my past. And he asked you to check up on me.

JJ: Actually, Gideon asked Garcia to look into your past more thoroughly. You see, we were going over Natalie's files all night. And we couldn't find anything. So we had no choice, but to research your past. Morgan actually asked Garcia to hold off telling us anything. He wanted to talk to you first.

Elle: Yeah, remind me to thank Morgan the next time I see him.

JJ: I'm sorry, Elle. No one wanted to spy on you or go behind your back. But we, honestly, had no choice. You've got to understand. We have a serial rapist/murderer on our hands, and the only link we have is you. You are our only connection to him.

Elle: Not anymore. I'm leaving Canada. I can't be involved in this case, JJ. You've got to find another connection.

JJ: We've tried. We've looked everywhere else. But there are no clues that can help us find Natalie. Her life is in your hands, Elle.

Elle: No, don't say that! Just because I was once that rapist's victim, it does not mean that there is anything I can do to help Natalie. I only know how she feels. That's all.

JJ: Maybe, you can remember something.

Elle: It was over 16 years ago, JJ. I was just a kid back then. What could I honestly remember, huh?

JJ: You have to keep trying.

Elle: No, I don't have to do anything. I just want to get out of here.

JJ: Running away is not going to help you in any way.

Elle: Great, so now it's your turn to profile me. Well, that's what I get for having profilers for all of my friends.

JJ: I'm just trying to help you.

Elle: You know, that's exactly what Morgan said.

JJ: He really cares about you.

Elle: Yeah, that explains him going behind my back. Now, all of you are going to look at me differently. You won't see the strong Elle anymore. Now all you will see is some defenseless victim.

JJ: That's not true at all. In many ways, our pasts make us stronger.

Elle: How do you know that?

JJ: We all have skeletons in our closets. Believe it or not, my past was anything but peachy.

Elle: You didn't have to go through what I did.

JJ: No, I didn't. But someone that I really loved was brutally murdered when I was just a kid. That broke me into a million pieces, too.

Elle: A friend of yours was murdered?

JJ: No, not a friend. It was my mother.

Elle: I had no idea. I'm really sorry, JJ.

JJ: Like you, I didn't want anyone else to know about it. I just didn't want anyone's pity. You can understand that, I bet.

Elle: Yeah, probably better than anyone else. What happened to your mother?

JJ: She was a journalist who was not afraid of anything. That was her biggest strength and weakness, at the same time. You see, she was doing this story about a mole in the government. My father was worried about her and told her to drop the story. She had gotten a lot of threats. Someone was sending warnings to her, but she didn't listen to them. She kept doing her story. It's like she was digging her own grave. I remember that she once told me to never be afraid to fight for what you believe in. She was proud to be a journalist and felt it was her duty to let the public know what was going on. So she published this article that made a lot of people in the high places angry, very angry. The next morning, she was found murdered in her office. Next to her body, there was that article. I was only ten years old when I lost my mother. Her death destroyed my father's spirit. He isolated himself from the world. He just could not let go of her death. He never wanted to talk to anyone about how he felt and what he was going through. He thought that he could fight his own demons. I, on the other hand, knew that I needed help. And so I confided in my grandparents. I learned from an early age that it was important to be open with the people that love you. I also learned that you couldn't survive on your own. My father tried doing that and failed. He ended up dying alone.

Elle: I'm so sorry, JJ. I don't know what else to say.

JJ: I learned a lot from my past.

Elle: Like what?

JJ: My mother's death made me realize how precious life was. Life is our gift, Elle. I have this bright disposition because I value my life. I didn't take the road that my father took. Instead, I learned to live my life to the fullest. I woke up each morning and looked forward to each day. You never know how much time you have on this earth. But you have to treasure the time that you do have. And most importantly, you have to open yourself to other people. There is no shame in needing others. It does not make us any weaker.

Elle: I had no idea that you went through all of that. You just have this light around you. You're like a ray of sunshine on our team.

JJ: That's because you choose your own destiny, Elle. Life can throw bad surprises at you, but, in the end, you choose how to live your life. Every person deals with tragedy in his or her own way. But no matter how you deal with it, you've got to let people in. Do not do what my father did. Don't shut us out, Elle. And, most importantly, do not run away from your problems. No matter where you will go, your past will always follow you. You just have to deal with it. You've got to put it behind you and move on with your life.

Elle: So you're saying that I have to deal with this psycho right now?

JJ: I can't think of a better time. Natalie needs you. We need you to help us find her.

Elle: I just don't know how I can help, JJ. I mean, what can I possibly do?

JJ: You'll know what to do. I'm sure of it. How about I help you unpack your suitcase? And then maybe you and I can both go back to the Colemans' house and save this girl.

Elle: Let's unpack later. I don't want to waste any time. We've got a rapist to catch.

JJ: Now you're talking. Let's go, Elle.

Elle: JJ?

JJ: Yeah?

Elle: Thank you.

JJ: What are friends for, right?

JJ gives Elle a big hug before they head out.

To be continued…

Coming up… As time is running out for Natalie, what shocking decision does the team make? Stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. All the characters are not mine, either. I'm simply writing fictional stories about my favorite show. I do not make any profit from them. The stories are only for those who also love this show and want to read different material. All rights of the show belong to CBS and the production company. Thank you and enjoy this story.

**Author's Notes**: As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of the show. I love all the characters/actors in the show. The storylines are amazing. I'm an English major and a writer in the making. I also happen to be a huge shipper of Elle/Derek Morgan. I think they have a great chemistry. They had some sparks in the episode, The Broken Mirror and other episodes as well. This is a romantic story that gives the readers a glimpse to who Elle really is and what happened to her in the past. I hope all of you guys enjoy my story. Please don't hesitate to post comments on it. Thank you.

Previously on Unexpected Feelings…

Elle: Let's unpack later. I don't want to waste any time. We've got a rapist to catch.

Unexpected Feelings

Chapter 9

Meanwhile, back at the Colemans' house, Gideon and the rest of the team were loosing all hope of finding Natalie alive.

Gideon: We're missing something here. I can feel it.

Reid: We've tried just about everything. And we still have got absolutely nothing. It's as though everything is working against us.

Hotch: What are we going to do, Gideon?

Gideon: Keep looking. That's all we really can do at the moment. Morgan, you've got to call Garcia again to see if she found anything.

Morgan didn't hear Gideon's request. Ever since he got back to the Colemans' house, all he could think about was Elle. He hated the fight he had with her.

Gideon: Morgan?

Morgan: What?

Gideon: We need you to focus here.

Morgan: Gideon, I'm sorry. My mind is just wondering.

Reid: We know you're worried about Elle. And so are we.

Hotch: But right now, we need to give all of our energy to finding Natalie. The sooner we find Natalie, the sooner Elle can put this nightmare behind her.

Morgan: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, guys. All right, so what do we really know about this bastard other than that he loves raping women and then killing them?

Gideon: He's an expert at hiding his trail. He makes no mistakes.

Reid: However, right about now, it would be really great if he did make an error. Any mistake he makes could lead us directly to him and Natalie.

Hotch: We can't just sit here and pray he makes a mistake. We've got to do something.

Reid: What else can we do?

Hotch: We need Elle here.

Morgan: You're not suggesting that we exchange Elle for Natalie. Are you? That would be insane.

Hotch: No, that's not what I'm saying at all. We know that Elle is the only victim that actually lived. She is his mistake. He never got the chance to kill her.

Reid: So what you're saying is that Elle might remember small details that could be crucial to the case?

Hotch: Exactly.

Morgan: She is in no condition to talk about what had happened that night. I've tried talking to her about it, but that only upset her even more. I don't want her getting hurt.

Gideon: None of us want to see Elle hurt, but Hotch is right. We've got no options left. Elle is our only solution.

Morgan: She doesn't remember anything. She told me that herself.

Reid: She might not remember. But her memories are all still there. She just blocked them out. Her subconscious mind still remembers exactly what had occurred that night.

Morgan: What are you saying, Reid?

Gideon: He's talking about the possibility of Elle going under hypnosis.

Morgan: No, I don't think so! That's a terrible idea.

Hotch: If you have any other suggestions, we would love to hear them right about now, Morgan.

Morgan: Guys, if she goes through that nightmare again, I just can't imagine what would happen to her.

Gideon: You know her, Morgan. If Natalie dies, Elle would never be able to forgive herself. She would then have two burdens to carry.

Hotch: She needs to come to terms with her past. It's the only way she can have a shot at living her life to the fullest.

Morgan: How exactly are you going to convince Elle to go under hypnosis? And who is actually going to have enough nerve to even ask her to do that? I sure as heck would not be able to do it.

Gideon: I'll do it. I'll ask her.

Reid: Good, because I would not be able to ask her, either.

Hotch: Now all we need is to convince her to come here.

Morgan: Good luck with that.

Gideon: Morgan, we need you on board with this.

Morgan: I don't like this idea any more than I like the idea of exchanging Elle for Natalie. Either way, she gets hurt. And that could never sit right with me.

Gideon: If there were another way, then Elle would be officially off the case. If we had even one clue that could lead us to Natalie, then Elle would not have to live through this nightmare again. There are a lot of ifs, Morgan. But we have no solutions.

Reid: You'd be surprised at what your subconscious minds knows. Our minds store every little detail. We don't even realize how much information we know.

Morgan: Thanks for the science lesson, Dr. Reid.

Reid: All I'm saying is that Elle is our best shot at finding the perpetrator. I bet that her subconscious mind even remembers what he smelled like, how his skin felt…

Morgan: All right, professor. Really, I don't want to hear about his smell or his skin. Okay, Reid?

Reid: No problem. I was only trying to explain how intriguing our human mind is.

Morgan: Yes, I've got that. Thanks.

Hotch: Do you think Elle will agree to your suggestion, Gideon?

Gideon: For Natalie's sake, I hope so.

Morgan: For my sake, I hope she declines.

Hotch: Look, do you think you can maybe act like an FBI agent for one second, Morgan?

Morgan: What's that supposed to mean?

Hotch: It means that if it were anyone other than Elle that was the link to the rapist, you'd be on board with no problem.

Morgan: But it is Elle. And that makes all the difference to me. If you hadn't noticed, she means a lot to me.

Reid: We've noticed.

Gideon: Let's just try to think positive here.

Hotch: It's kind of hard to think positive seeing as how time is running out for Natalie.

Gideon: The way I see it is that we have two options. One is to do the actual exchange. The other is to have Elle go under hypnosis. Which option do you prefer, Morgan?

Morgan: The option that does not involve Elle.

Gideon: Unfortunately, we don't have such options.

Morgan: There are always other options, Gideon.

Gideon: Try telling that to Natalie's parents. You're not the only one who is afraid of loosing someone you love.

It took Morgan a few moments to absorb what Gideon had just said. In that moment, he realized that he does love Elle. Suddenly, he felt a little embarrassed that everyone figured out that he was in love with Elle before he even did. It took him a moment to find his voice again.

Morgan: I understand how worried Natalie's parents are. They just want their daughter back. But what would be better? Would you prefer if one innocent person dies or two innocent people. You don't really think that the rapist will actually stick to his word. He is not just going to hand Natalie over to us just like that.

Gideon: Believe me, criminals cannot be trusted. But in this case, Elle is his prime desire, not Natalie. Therefore, I do believe that he won't harm Natalie if he believes that this exchange is going to happen. Elle is all he wants.

Morgan: Oh, ok. I get it. Why don't we just hand Elle over to him this very second? I'm sure he'd love that.

Hotch: Special Agent Morgan, you need to get a hold of yourself. I'm serious.

Morgan: Fine. I just don't like hearing how Elle is his biggest desire. Even the thought of Elle being near that bastard literally kills me.

Gideon: This hypnosis could save both Natalie and Elle. She might be able to tell us something very valuable.

Reid: Should we call her now?

Gideon: Not yet. Give me a second here. I've got to think of a way to ask her to do this.

Morgan: Take your time, Gideon. There is no easy way to ask her to do this.

Gideon: Morgan, do you think I'm going to enjoy asking Elle to go under hypnosis? Do you think I love the idea of a friend of mine being put through hell again? Believe me, I don't. I wish there was another way, but there isn't one. Natalie's life could be saved if Elle agrees to go under hypnosis.

Elle: Then why are we wasting our time talking about it? Let's do it.

Everyone turned around and saw Elle and JJ who have just walked into the house a few moments ago. Suddenly, everyone was silent. No one knew what to say.

To be continued…

Coming up…What will happen during the hypnosis? Will Elle remember something that will save Natalie's life? Stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. All the characters are not mine, either. I'm simply writing fictional stories about my favorite show. I do not make any profit from them. The stories are only for those who also love this show and want to read different material. All rights of the show belong to CBS and the production company. Thank you and enjoy this story.

**Author's Notes**: As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of the show. I love all the characters/actors in the show. The storylines are amazing. I'm an English major and a writer in the making. I also happen to be a huge shipper of Elle/Derek Morgan. I think they have a great chemistry. They had some sparks in the episode, The Broken Mirror and other episodes as well. This is a romantic story that gives the readers a glimpse to who Elle really is and what happened to her in the past. I hope all of you guys enjoy my story. Please don't hesitate to post comments on it. Thank you.

Previously on Unexpected Feelings…

Elle: Then why are we wasting our time talking about it? Let's do it.

Chapter 10

Everyone was expecting to see Morgan really lose it right about now. They knew him too well. He's not the kind of person to just sit back. He was never the silent type, especially when the woman he loved was in danger.

Morgan: Elle, think about what you're saying here? This is crazy. You should not have to go through that again.

Elle: Gideon is right. I'm the only one who can help Natalie. I became an FBI agent for a reason. I've been so overwhelmed with bad memories that I lost the sight of what is important here. It's Natalie. She needs us. It's our job to save her life, Morgan. You know I'm right.

Gideon: You are very brave for agreeing to do this, Elle. It won't be easy. The hypnosis can be dangerous. Are you really ready for this?

Elle: As ready as I'm ever going to be, Gideon. Let's do this.

Morgan: No, this isn't right. Elle, come on. Do not do this. Do not put yourself through that again. Please, listen to me.

Elle: Guys, can you give us a minute here. I need to speak to Morgan privately.

Hotch: I think that's a good idea. We'll be in the kitchen. Let's go.

Reid, JJ, Hotch, and Gideon leave Elle and Morgan alone in the living room.

Morgan: Look, you need to go home. You can't be here. You are already in danger. Don't you see that?

Elle: Derek, thank you for being so worried about me and for wanting to protect me. It means so much to me. But I have to face my demons. You told me that yourself. When you were in my hotel room, you said that I needed to put my past to rest.

Morgan: That does not mean that hypnosis is the way to go. What if something goes wrong, and we can't bring you out. What happens then? How is that going to help Natalie?

Elle: I know that it is a risk. I know that. But we have no other choice. You heard what Gideon said. I'm the only link to the rapist. I have to do this. It's my duty.

Morgan: Forget about your job for a second here, Elle. What about the duty you have to yourself? I cannot imagine what I would do if something ever happened to you. I don't want to lose you.

Morgan and Elle stared at each other for a moment. Elle saw a worried look in Morgan's eyes while Morgan saw a determined look in Elle's eyes. He knew that she had already made up her mind to do this, and there is nothing he could say to change her mind. There was no point in arguing with her. She really was going to do this, even if it kills her. For a second, Elle felt happy to see all the love that Morgan has for her in his eyes. It made her feel so much better knowing that she has finally found her better half. She has been in love with him for a while now. She never wanted to admit it to him because she was never sure about how he felt about her. He always had lots of women. The term player applied directly to him. But, now for the first time, she finally knew that he loves her just as much as she loves him. Here she was living through this horrific nightmare again, and yet she found love. Life really is full of surprises. JJ was right when she told her that there were good and bad surprises. In this case, there were plenty of both.

Elle: You're not going to lose me. I promise you that. Everyone is waiting, Morgan. It's time. I bet they've already phoned a hypnotist. And he's most likely on his way here right now.

Morgan: If at one point, you feel scared or too overwhelmed, you let us know and we will stop the hypnosis session. And I'm going to be right next to you, Elle.

Elle: Thank you.

Elle and Morgan share a big hug. And then he gives her a kiss on her left cheek.

Elle: All right, let's do this.

They walked into the kitchen.

Hotch: So, I hope you don't mind, Elle. The hypnotist is on his way here. We're going to do the session in the living room. There is more space.

Elle: Okay.

Gideon: Also, I hope this does not make you uncomfortable. But we all have to be present at the session. We might be able to pick up a couple of clues better if we were all there.

Reid: Seeing as how we each specialize in different fields, the more heads, the better are the chances of spotting clues.

Hotch: But it's up to you, Elle. If you really feel against this, maybe only Gideon can be present.

Elle: No, it's all right. It is a better idea to have everyone there. It's just kind of ironic, really. I didn't even want to tell one person about my past, and now I'm going to tell everyone about it.

Morgan: The important thing is that we are all here for you.

JJ: You are surrounded by your friends, Elle.

Reid: We all care about you. None of us feel differently about you because of what happened to you in your past.

About ten minutes later, Dr. Palmer walked into the house. Everyone exchanged hellos and introductions. Time was running out, and so the session had to start immediately.

Dr. Palmer: Now, Ms. Greenaway, are you really sure about this?

Elle: Yes, Dr. Palmer, I am.

Dr. Palmer: All right. Let's get started then.

Elle suddenly felt a little nervous. Morgan sensed her fear and held her hand for support. Dr. Palmer, Elle, and Morgan were all seating on the couch while everyone else was scattered around the living room.

Dr. Palmer: Elle, I need you to relax. Please close your eyes. That's good. Now, I need you to imagine yourself in a peaceful garden with beautiful flowers everywhere. There are roses and daises. You can hear the sound of birds. It's a soothing sound that relaxes your soul. Now, I'm going to gently count till five. Let all your worries and anxieties go. One…two…three…four…five.

Elle was no fully in a trance. Her eyes were closed and she was resting her head on the couch. Meanwhile, Morgan was still holding her hand. He never wanted to let it go.

Dr. Palmer: Elle, can you hear me?

Elle: Yes.

Dr. Palmer: Please describe your surroundings.

Elle: I'm playing with my favorite doll. She's very pretty.

Dr. Palmer: What is she wearing?

Elle: A pink dress. She has long hair.

Dr. Palmer: Are you happy?

Elle: Yes. My mother gave me this doll for my seventh birthday.

Dr. Palmer: Tell me about your mom, Elle.

Elle: She has a beautiful singing voice. I love hearing her sing. And she reads fairy tales to me every day. I love my mom.

Dr. Palmer: And where is your father?

Elle: He's coming home soon. He's still at work.

Dr. Palmer: Tell me about your father.

Elle: He's the best daddy in the world. He always takes me to the park and buys me ice cream.

Dr. Palmer: Sounds like you have the best parents.

Elle: Yes.

Dr. Palmer: Now, Elle, I need you to think about your seventeenth birthday. Do you remember that day?

Elle: Yes.

Dr. Palmer: Tell me. What did your mom and dad give you for your birthday?

Elle: They bought me a car.

Dr. Palmer: Did you like the car, Elle?

Elle: Yes, very much. I couldn't wait to show it to all my friends.

Dr. Palmer: What color was it?

Elle: Red.

Dr. Palmer: Now, what did you do when your parents went on their vacation?

Elle: I invited some friends over to my house for some pizza.

Dr. Palmer: That must have been so nice. Did you have lots of friends?

Elle: Yes.

Dr. Palmer: So then your friends went home? What happened after?

Elle: I read a book.

Dr. Palmer: What was the title of the book?

Elle: Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen.

Dr. Palmer: That's a really good book. Now, it's almost midnight. You have just finished reading your book. What are you doing now? Describe your steps, Elle.

Elle: I'm in my room. I feel sleepy. I need to get some rest. I go to my bed and lie down.

Dr. Palmer: And how do you feel now?

Elle: Comfortable. I close my eyes and start to fall asleep. But…

Dr. Palmer: But what, Elle? Does something interrupt you?

Elle: Yes. I hear a noise coming from downstairs.

Dr. Palmer: What are you doing now?

Elle: I'm walking down the steps.

Dr. Palmer: How are you feeling?

Elle: A little scared. I'm in my house alone. My parents are away. I walk into the kitchen because that's where I hear the noise. And…uh…

Dr. Palmer: It's all right. You can tell me.

Elle: Um, no one is there. So then I go to the living room…

Dr. Palmer: Is someone in the living room, Elle?

Elle: Um, someone covers my mouth! And tackles me to the ground! Let go off me! Let me go!

In this instant, Morgan wanted to snap Elle out of her trance. But Hotch motioned for him to relax. Mr. Palmer also signaled to Morgan to sit back.

Dr. Palmer: Elle, can you hear me?

Elle: He's hurting me! He hits my stomach and slaps my face! Stop it! Don't hurt me, please!

Dr. Palmer: Can you see his face, Elle? I need you to focus on his face.

Elle: Um, he has cold eyes. They're brown eyes.

Dr. Palmer: That's good. That's very good, Elle. What else do you notice about that man?

Elle: No! He's taking off my clothes! Please stop it! Don't hurt me!

Morgan was having trouble listening to this. He barely could hold his composure.

Dr. Palmer: Elle, tell me more about his face?

Elle: He has a scar on his chin, a big one. His mask does not cover the scar.

Dr. Palmer: What about the color of his hair, Elle? Can you see it?

Elle: I can see a strand of his hair. It looks dark black, and it's curly. Oh my god! I'm naked now! He's trying to rape me! Help! I need help! Someone please help me!

Morgan held Elle's hand tighter. Elle now had tears rolling down her cheeks. Her body was shaking in fear. JJ also had a tear down her cheek. She was overwhelmed with seeing her friend in so much pain. Reid, Hotch, and Gideon all wanted to look away and block out the image of Elle sobbing and crying out in pain. Every one of them wanted to stop the session now, but Dr. Palmer motioned for them to wait a few more minutes.

Dr. Palmer: Elle, did he say anything to you?

Elle: He, um, told me that I'm sexy. He said that he always thought I was sexy.

Dr. Palmer: Do you recognize his voice? Is it someone you know?

Elle: It sounds so familiar, but I don't know where I heard it before…

Dr. Palmer: Tell me about his voice?

Elle: It's very low. Like, he's almost whispering. He has this weird way of pronouncing the letter s.

Dr. Palmer: What do you mean, Elle?

Elle: It almost sounds like th.

Dr. Palmer: What is he wearing? Does he have cologne on?

Elle: Um, he's wearing pants and a t-shirt. He does have cologne on. But I can't tell what kind…

Dr. Palmer: Describe the smell to me.

Elle: Um, like raspberries. Stop it! Help me! No!

Dr. Palmer: What's happening, Elle? What's he doing?

Elle: He's gliding into me! It hurts so badly! I can't take it anymore. I just want to die. I want him to kill me now! He's really pushing into me. There is blood everywhere. I can't breathe. Everything hurts. My thighs hurt. Stop it, please! I'm begging him to stop it. But he says nothing to me. He just hits me on my face again. Oh my god! I feel like I'm already dying. Why won't he stop hurting me? What did I do to deserve this?

Dr. Palmer: Elle, I need you to focus. What else can you tell me about him?

Elle was not answering. She was sobbing and shaking. Morgan was trying to keep her calm. He was wiping off her tears. JJ was also fully crying now. She just could not take it anymore either. Reid walked over to JJ and put his arm around her. Morgan had tears also rolling down his cheeks. And he didn't even bother to wipe them off. His entire focus was on Elle.

Dr. Palmer: Elle?

Elle: His hands.

Dr. Palmer: What about his hands?

Elle: The thumb on his left hand. It has no nail on it. It's completely disfigured.

Dr. Palmer: That's good. What else, Elle?

Elle: Um…

Dr. Palmer: You said you know his voice from somewhere. Think. Where did you hear it before?

Elle: I don't know. I don't remember. He sounds familiar.

Dr. Palmer: Try to remember. His voice. You said that he does not pronounce the letter r correctly. That's unusual.

Elle: I'm trying. But I don't remember. I can't remember. His voice. Where did I hear it before?

Dr. Palmer: A friend of the family maybe? A teacher? Who is it, Elle?

Elle: No, it's not a friend of the family. No one says the letter r like that.

Dr. Palmer: Someone you met at the park, maybe? How about perhaps the parent of one of your best friends?

Elle: Uh…

Dr. Palmer: What's going on now, Elle.

Elle: Oh no! Get away from me. What else do you want from me? No!

Dr. Palmer: Elle?

Elle: He's going at me with a knife. I'm fighting him off. But I can't. He's too strong for me. Help!

Dr. Palmer: Focus on his voice, Elle. Who is it?

Elle: No! Let go of me! The knife! He's trying to kill me. I can't fight him off. Help me! Somebody please make him stop. No! No! No! I can't breathe! He's hurting me!

Elle was now shaking uncontrollably. Morgan has had enough of this.

Morgan: Snap her out of it now! That's enough!

Gideon: Morgan is right. It has gone long enough.

Dr. Palmer: Elle? Elle, can you hear me?

Elle: Stop him! He's hurting me!

Dr. Palmer: Elle, it's all right. You're safe. You need to open your eyes now. It's time to wake up, Elle.

Elle: Let me go!

Dr. Palmer: Elle, it's Dr. Palmer. Listen to my voice. You need to wake up now. It's all over. No one is hurting you anymore. You're not seventeen years old anymore. You are no longer at your house. You will open your eyes on the count of five. Okay? Focus on my voice, Elle. Everything is fine. You are surrounded by your friends. They all care about you. You are no longer alone or afraid. One…two…three…four…five.

Elle was not waking up. She was still shaking and yelling. Suddenly, everyone was afraid in the room. Morgan felt as though his heart had stopped beating. He was terrified.

Dr. Palmer: Elle? Elle, you need to open your eyes now.

Morgan: What's happening? She's not waking up. Do something! What kind of hypnotist are you? You can't even get her out of her trance!

Hotch: Morgan, calm down! Let Dr. Palmer do his job.

Morgan: I don't see him doing his job. Look at Elle. Look at her, and you tell me everything is okay.

Elle: Stop it! Stop hurting me! No!

Dr. Palmer: Elle? Elle! Focus on the sound of my voice. Open your eyes. You can do it. You are no longer seventeen years old. You're now an FBI agent. No one is hurting you. You are safe. Open your eyes.

Elle: No! Make him stop!

Dr. Palmer: Elle, listen to me. You are no longer in your house. Open your eyes.

Morgan: She is not responding, doctor! Can't you see that? If you don't get her back, I will kill you with my own bare hands!

Hotch: Special Agent Derek Morgan, you need to sit down. That's an order!

Morgan: I knew this was a bad idea. I told all of you not to do this at all. And now we can't bring Elle back!

Dr. Palmer: Elle, it's Dr. Palmer. You need to wake up. Focus on opening your eyes. Your friends are right here waiting for you. Gideon, Hotch, Reid, JJ, and Morgan are all here. Just open your eyes.

Elle: The knife! I need my parents. Where are my parents? Oh my god, I'm going to die. He's going to kill me. No!

Dr. Palmer: Elle? Elle, no one is going to kill you. You are not in danger. Let's try this again. I will count till five, and you will open your eyes. You are an FBI agent. You are no longer anyone's victim. You are strong. You are safe. One…two…three…four…five.

To be continued…

Coming up…Will Elle snap out of her trance? Does the team have enough clues to find Natalie before it's too late? Stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. All the characters are not mine, either. I'm simply writing fictional stories about my favorite show. I do not make any profit from them. The stories are only for those who also love this show and want to read different material. All rights of the show belong to CBS and the production company. Thank you and enjoy this story.

**Author's Notes**: As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of the show. I love all the characters/actors in the show. The storylines are amazing. I'm an English major and a writer in the making. I also happen to be a huge shipper of Elle/Derek Morgan. I think they have a great chemistry. They had some sparks in the episode, The Broken Mirror and other episodes as well. This is a romantic story that gives the readers a glimpse to who Elle really is and what happened to her in the past. I hope all of you guys enjoy my story. Please don't hesitate to post comments on it. Thank you.

**EDIT**: Sorry for the long delay. I've been working long hours the past two weeks. And sorry to mention this again but please do not make comments about the format in which this story is being written. It's in the script format. Because I'm a scriptwriter, I always write like this. If this really bothers you then please do not read the story. Thank you.

Previously on Unexpected Feelings…

Dr. Palmer: Elle? Elle, no one is going to kill you. You are not in danger. Let's try this again. I will count till five, and you will open your eyes. You are an FBI agent. You are no longer anyone's victim. You are strong. You are safe. One…two…three…four…five.

Chapter 11

Elle was finally able to open her eyes. Everyone in the room breathed a sign of relief. Elle still appeared to be in a state of confusion, though.

Dr. Palmer: That's very good, Elle. You're okay.

Elle: Um, what happened? I feel really dizzy.

Gideon: We thought we lost you there for a second.

Morgan: Yeah, you really scared us to death here, Elle.

Elle: I don't understand.

Dr. Palmer: I had trouble bringing you out of the trance, Ms. Greenaway. All of your friends were really worried. I don't even know what had happened myself. This has never happened before. Every patient that I've ever had was usually out of the trance a lot sooner than you came out.

JJ: We thought you might never come out. Are you feeling better now, Elle?

Elle: I think I'm all right. I just have this weird feeling in my stomach like I was just attacked.

Dr. Palmer: That's normal. You have just relieved your most painful experience. The feeling you have should go away in a few minutes. You need to rest right now, Ms. Greenaway.

Elle: No, we can't waste time. This creep still has Natalie.

Morgan: Look, Elle. Listen to Dr. Palmer. You should rest just a little bit. Maybe even half an hour of sleep would be good for you.

Elle: No, Morgan. I can't sleep knowing that this girl is still in danger. I need to know what I said during the hypnosis. Did I give you guys any clues as to who it is?

Gideon: You did great, Elle. You gave us a lot to go on.

Reid: Yeah, your descriptions of the perpetrator were very clear. You were able to remember small details.

Elle: Please can you elaborate on that? What exactly did I say?

Gideon: I think the most important clue was that you sounded like you recognized his voice. So it was probably someone you had prior contact with. You even noticed that he pronounced the letter s in a strange way. You said that his s sounds like th.

Elle: So that means I remembered who this man is? So we have his identity? Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and arrest this son of a bitch!

Morgan: Now, hold on a second. Even though you were able to give us some details about him, you weren't able to identify him.

Elle: Why not? I don't understand. You just said that I recognized his voice.

Dr. Palmer: I tried asking you a couple of times about his identity. But you just could not picture his face. We had to get you out of your trance.

Elle: No, you should have let the session last longer!

Morgan: You were shaking and screaming, Elle! We had to get you out of the trance. Otherwise, we would have lost you permanently.

Elle: So then we've got nothing! You mean to tell me that I went through all of this and still we don't have a suspect? I can't believe this! He is going to get away with everything again. Natalie is going to die!

Gideon: Elle, that's not true. You were able to provide us with vital information.

Elle: Oh, like the fact that he pronounces the letter s differently? How is that going to help? I don't remember ever knowing anyone like that! I don't.

Hotch: Maybe you just really need to focus. Try to think about your childhood. There must have been someone who had this speech problem.

Elle: I'm trying to remember, but nothing comes to mind.

Reid: Elle, you also said that he had brown eyes and dark black curly hair. And that he had a big scar on his chin. Do you know anyone like that?

Elle: He had a scar on his chin? What kind of a scar?

Reid: We're not really sure. All you were able to tell us was that it was a big scar.

Elle: Great. That still does not help me!

Morgan: It's going to be okay. I'm going to bring you a glass of water. And have you had anything to eat today?

Elle: I can't even remember the last time I ate, Morgan.

Morgan: Okay, then. I'm going to go in the kitchen and get you a sandwich. You want anything else, Elle?

Elle: A glass of water and a sandwich would be enough. Thanks, Derek.

Morgan: Yeah, well, it's the least we can do for you.

Hotch: Elle, listen, there were also other few things you've mentioned.

Elle: Like what?

Hotch: You said that he was wearing cologne that smelled like raspberries and that the thumb on his left hand had no nail on it. You said that it was completely disfigured. Anything ring a bell at all, Elle?

Elle: I remember what he smelled like? All of a sudden, I don't feel so good at all.

JJ: Look, why don't you try to rest just a little bit. We can go over everything you told us. Maybe we can come up with something.

Elle: No, I have to help you guys find her.

Hotch: JJ's right. You can't focus when you are so exhausted. A little rest will make your headache go away and then you can concentrate a lot better. You will have a clear head.

Gideon: Yeah, Elle. You did give us a lot to go on. While you rest, we can see if we can make some progress. The most important thing that we've learned is that you recognized his voice. So you knew him. That helps us a great deal. You also sounded sure that it was not a friend of the family.

Elle: Okay, I'm going to try to get some rest. But, before I do, was there anything else I might have mentioned?

Reid: Wait, there was something else. You said that he told you that you were sexy.

Elle: He told me that again when we were talking on the phone. It's weird. Every time I hear his voice, I have chills all over my body.

Reid: That's normal. This is the man that hurt you. You get chills because you remember the worst night of your life.

Elle: No, it's not just that. When I heard his voice on the phone yesterday, I knew that he was the man that raped me all those years ago. And yet, just now, you guys are telling me that during my trance I said that his voice was familiar and that I knew him from somewhere before the rape had happened. So then why can't I figure out who he is? I mean I just heard his voice again. I should be able to identify him. I mean if it is someone I knew from before, then why is it so hard for me to put a name to his voice?

Dr. Palmer: Perhaps it's too painful for you to identify this man. Even during your trance, your mind seemed to completely erase his identity. It's like you don't want to identify him. Maybe it's someone who you used to trust. Then he broke your trust and that was more painful for you than the act of the rape itself.

Elle: So what you're saying is that it could be someone very close to me? That's ridiculous. I would have no problem identifying that person if that were true!

Dr. Palmer: The identity of this person is deep inside you, Ms. Greenaway. But you're just not ready to accept who this person is. You know who he is. But you won't let yourself believe it's him. It's your defense mechanism.

Elle: Then what should I do, doctor? I don't understand.

Dr. Palmer: You need to really focus on your past. Remember the people that meant a great deal to you when you were seventeen years old. Try to remember a man that you really trusted. Focus on his speech problem and on the scar on his chin. I believe those crucial descriptions will help you figure out who he is. Did anyone in your past have any sort of scar at all?

Elle: No, I already told you that! No one had a scar. I would remember something like that.

Dr. Palmer: Perhaps, you paid no attention to the scar.

Elle: You're saying that I would not pay attention to a huge scar? I don't believe that!

Dr. Palmer: Maybe you noticed the scar but it was not a big deal to you. Perhaps you've spent a lot of time with this man. And the scar became invisible in some ways. You might have liked the kind of person he was rather than his physical appearance.

Elle: Oh, yeah, doctor. He must have been a saint!

Dr. Palmer: Like I mentioned before. Maybe he fooled you. He made you trust him. And then he broke that trust. This person knew that your parents went on vacation. How did he know that? Two choices. Either he stalked you from afar. Or he was someone you had close contact with.

Elle: Look, I'm beginning to feel like I'm going to faint. You're confusing me.

Dr. Palmer: Try to sleep. Everything will make more sense once you are rested. I've got to go. I have other patients that I need to see immediately. I hope you are able to save this girl. Good luck.

Elle: Thanks, doctor.

Hotch walked Dr. Palmer to the door. Meanwhile, Morgan came back from the kitchen with a turkey sandwich and a glass of water. He handed both to Elle.

Morgan: Here you go, Elle.

Elle: Thanks. I think I've forgotten what food tastes like.

Morgan: You all right?

Elle: Not really. I'm worried. Did you happen to hear what Dr. Palmer was telling me?

Morgan: Yeah, I might have heard most of the conversation. Most importantly, I heard him tell you to rest. So, Elle, after you eat this sandwich, try to get some sleep.

Elle: I wish everyone would stop saying that.

Morgan: We're all just worried about you. You're strong, Elle. But you're no Wonder Woman.

Elle had to smile at that comment. Morgan did have a way of making her feel better even when she felt like the world was falling apart.

Morgan: Elle, let me walk you over to Natalie's room. You can get your much-needed rest there.

Elle: I don't know, Morgan. I don't feel right about sleeping in Natalie's room. I mean I'm supposed to find her. That's my job. I feel weird about this.

JJ: Elle, Morgan is right. Natalie's room is peaceful and quiet. It's the only room in the house right now that isn't filled with agents.

Reid: Maybe it will even help you remember something. Being in the victim's room sometimes has a positive effect. Some people even say that you can get a better connection to the victim just by being in their room.

Elle: No offense, Reid. But I already have a strong connection with the victim. I was her years ago, remember?

Gideon: Still, Reid is right. I'm not one to believe in the supernatural or psychic powers. But needless to say, either way, you need to sleep. Her room is the best place for that. No one will bother you there, Elle. And who knows? Maybe just as Reid said, something might jog your memory there. You'll be even closer to Natalie. It might actually be a good thing.

Morgan walked Elle over to Natalie's room. As both agents entered the victim's room, they suddenly felt chilly. Perhaps Reid's talk about the supernatural spooked both Elle and Morgan just a little bit.

Morgan: Well, it's a bit cold here. Oh, never mind. It's just that the window is wide open.

Elle: Right.

Morgan: Oh come on, Elle. Don't listen to what Reid said about the psychic powers craziness. It's silly. We're agents. It's our job to get into the mind of killers. It's not our job to predict the future or to try to receive a psychic connection. You'll be okay here, Elle. Trust me. I would not leave you to sleep here if I didn't feel right about this.

Elle: Yeah, you know what, you're absolutely right. It's nonsense. I never did believe in ghosts or anything else supernatural.

Morgan: Good, I'm glad. Okay, well, if you need anything at all, you just let me know.

Elle: I know. Thanks again, Derek. You've really been there for me through all of this. And I just really appreciate that.

Morgan: Hey, you know that you can always count on me, right? Look, I've got your back.

Elle: Thanks. I've got your back, too. I hope you know that as well.

Morgan: I know that if I were in trouble, you'd be there for me as well, no matter what. So I'm going to go back downstairs, and hopefully, by the time, you wake up, we'll know this bastard's identity.

Elle: That seems a bit of a stretch, Morgan.

Morgan: Have a little faith. Sometimes, you have to trust in God. You've got to believe that everything will work out.

Elle: Wow…And you say that you don't believe in the supernatural.

Morgan: It's different with God. It's all about faith and believing in the higher power. It has nothing to do with psychic connection.

Elle: But it does. I mean ghosts are all connected to God. And faith is not something that can be scientifically proven. It's something you can't see. It just is.

Morgan: Elle, right now is really not the time to have a deep discussion about God. You need to sleep. So I'm going to give you some alone time. Just think positive. Always think with a positive outlook.

Elle: With what we do on a daily basis, it's hard to think with a positive outlook. We see things that no human should ever see. We catch people that should never even be born in the first place. Life is hard, Derek. It's definitely not a picnic.

Morgan: I know. But you've got to know that what we are doing is for the better good. Think about all the lives we are saving on a daily basis. Think about all the families that are safe. And think about all the bad guys that we put away. Those bastards are off the streets.

Elle: Yeah, but more and more criminals are born each day. Once we put away a bunch of killers, new ones come along. It's a non-ending cycle. It keeps going. And there is nothing we can do to stop it.

Morgan: We can do the best that we can. We're not immortal. We're only human. But I know we are making a big difference. And that's really all that matters to me. I don't have to wake up each morning and wonder if I'm doing something good for my society. I know that I am. And it gives me a sense of purpose.

Elle: You do have a way with words, Morgan. I don't know how you can be so positive when everything is against us.

Morgan: Not everything. The harder the struggle, the sweeter the outcome. We just have to fight. We cannot give up. We just can't. Sleep tight, Elle. I'm here. Don't ever forget that.

Elle: I won't.

Morgan helped Elle into Natalie's bed. He covered her with a warm blanket. And surprisingly, Elle was fast asleep. She must have been truly exhausted, thought Morgan. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and left.

Meanwhile, Elle was having a vivid dream. In her dream, she saw Natalie. There was this bright light surrounding Natalie. The dream was calm and peaceful. Elle felt safe. Natalie began speaking to Elle.

Natalie: Elle, only you can save me.

Elle: I'm trying, Natalie. But you have to give me something to go on. Tell me something that can help us find you.

Natalie: I wish I could. But you hold the key. You've got to look deep down inside of you. All the answers are there. You just have to look.

Elle: I can't remember anything about him. I've tried so hard. I even went through hypnosis. But nothing has worked. Who is he, Natalie? What is his name?

Natalie: I am not allowed to tell you anything. Don't you see? You have all the clues. They're everywhere. You just have to believe in yourself. Have a little faith, Elle. You know this man.

Elle: He had a huge scar. But I don't remember anyone having a huge scar. I'm loosing this fight.

Natalie: No, you're not. You're almost there. You just have to open your mind. Let your soul be finally free. Open your heart and seek the answer there. This man is deep inside of you. You buried him a long time ago, but he is still there. You just closed all the walls around him. You won't let him out. But he needs to come out. Or he will be forever inside of your soul. He'll have a permanent place in your heart. Don't do that to yourself. You deserve to be happy. I deserve to be happy, too. I have my whole life ahead of me, just like you do. Do not let him kill me. I'm begging you. Don't let him win this fight.

Elle: I want to save you. I want to help you so badly. But I just can't dig deeper.

Natalie: He will kill me unless you do something. Just try to remember. Your childhood is the key to everything. This man used to be someone you trusted with your life. You put so much faith into him. And then he crushed you. He hurt you so much that you closed yourself off from the world. But now is the time to let the past go. It's time to move on. My parents are terrified. I'm terrified. We need you. I don't want to die, Elle. I want to live. I want to get married and have lots of children. I want to grow old. I deserve that. And so do you. We are both his victims. Please end the cycle. We can both fight him. We can do it together.

Elle: How? How can we fight this war when you won't tell me who he is?

Natalie: Believe in yourself. So many people love you and believe in you. It's time you start believing in yourself. You're a lot stronger than you think. You're a fighter. The thumb on his left hand has no nail on it. It's completely disfigured. Think, Elle. Why did your mind remember this? You must have seen his hand from before the rape. Where could you have possibly seen his hand? And the way he pronounces the s sound. It's strange.

Elle: Um, I'm thinking. Oh god, I'm scared. I don't remember, Natalie. I'm really trying here. His hand. Where did I see his hand before? And the scar that he has on his chin. What about it? Why can't I recall where I saw that scar before? Oh god. Okay, I need to focus here. Um, he called me "sexy". Why? I mean I was seventeen years old. I think I even still had my braces on. And the clothes I used to wear were never tight and sexy. I never even wore short skirts or revealing shirts. Um, so then why did he think I was so sexy?

Natalie: You're doing great, Elle. Come on, you're getting warmer. You can do it. Just focus. Please just keep trying. I'm loosing hope here. I'm cold and I'm scared. And I just want my parents to hold me. I don't want to die.

Elle: You're not going to die. Please just hang on, Natalie. Anything else? Can you tell me something else?

Natalie: No, everything I've told you is all I'm allowed to say.

Elle: What do you mean by allowed? I don't understand. I'm dreaming, aren't I? You're just in my imagination. Right? Say something please. Okay, you're starting to really scare me here.

Natalie: Ever since I was a little girl, I've always had this psychic ability. But I can only truly connect with certain people. I tried making a connection with my parents, but I was never able to do that. You're the only one I am able to reach right now. No one else can hear me or see me. I've tried connecting to other members of your team, but I had no luck. You're my only link. You're my only hope.

Elle: Wait, so you're saying that you're actually talking to me while I'm asleep? That's impossible. This is just a dream. You're not real, Natalie. I'm imagining you.

Natalie: No, Elle. I'm as real as ever. I am not allowed to tell you anything else because I cannot change the future. I can't. Whether I live or die. That's up to you. My life is literally in your hands. Please don't let me die at the hands of this man.

Elle: Tell me what to do? What can I do to save you?

Natalie: Remember his identity, Elle. Once you know who he is, then you've won half the battle.

Elle: What do you mean by half the battle? There is more?

Natalie: Once you know who this man is, you've got to trust your heart. It will tell you what to do next. Trust yourself. Even if everyone else disagrees with your next moves, you still have to do what you must do. There is no other choice. Even if it is dangerous and risky, it's your only option.

Elle: I have no idea what you're talking about? What is so risky? What do I do after I figure out who this man is? I don't understand, Natalie. You have to tell me more.

Natalie: I wish I could. But I can't change my destiny. What is meant to be will be.

Elle: So then you do know how all of this will end?

Natalie: No, I don't have a clue. That's the truth. I don't know if I was destined to die at the hands of this killer or if I was destined to be saved by you. No one knows.

Elle: So then we are all powerless? So then I can't save you?

Natalie: Yes, you can. I truly believe that it's in your path to save me. I don't know for sure. But I have to have faith in God. I've got to believe that I'll be saved. It's the only hope I have. I don't want to think about my possible death.

Elle: All right, let's focus here. Can you tell me about your location? Where are you? Please just tell me. You have to help me save you. I cannot do this on my own. What about the killer? Did you see his face?

Natalie: Even if I did, I can't tell you. You know that. But if it makes you feel better, he never takes off his mask. So all that I've noticed about his physical appearance is everything you remembered in your hypnosis. I can't tell you more about his look than you already know. I do not know his name. And as for the location, I know that it's really cold here. It's dark. That's all I know. He grabbed me from behind and then he put a bag over my head. Then I woke up in this cold and dark room alone. I don't' know where he took me.

Elle: But do you think that you know this man from somewhere? Does he sound familiar?  
Natalie: No, not at all. I have never met him before. I would feel it if I did.

Elle: But then why did he choose you for his victim? Natalie? Wait I can't see you! Where are you? Natalie!

Natalie: He's hurting me, Elle! I cannot breathe!

Elle: Natalie! Fight him with everything you've got! Don't let him win!

Natalie: Our connection is breaking! Please tell my parents that I love them so much! Please save me, Elle! I'm begging you! Do not let me die! Have faith in yourself and in God. You'll know what to do! NO! Get away from me….

Elle: Natalie!

Suddenly, Elle woke up in a sweat. She was breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and looked around the room for Natalie.

Elle: Natalie? Are you here? What just happened? Did I actually have a psychic connection with Natalie? No, that can't be true. It just can't. It must have all been a dream. I'm okay. I just need to breathe. It was just a dream. It's all in my head. I mean there is no such a thing as psychic connections. Is there? I'm just really exhausted. I'm only seeing things. I've got to get some sleep otherwise I'll go crazy.

She laid down on Natalie's bed once again. Elle closed her eyes and was fast asleep. Only this time, she did not have a peaceful dream. This time, she had a nightmare. And this nightmare was vivid as well.

To be continued…

Coming Up… Do not miss the next chapter! This man's identity will finally be revealed, and it will shock you! Stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds. All the characters are not mine, either. I'm simply writing fictional stories about my favorite show. I do not make any profit from them. The stories are only for those who also love this show and want to read different material. All rights of the show belong to CBS and the production company. Thank you and enjoy this story.

**Author's Notes**: As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of the show. I love all the characters/actors in the show. The storylines are amazing. I'm an English major and a writer in the making. I also happen to be a huge shipper of Elle/Derek Morgan. I think they have a great chemistry. They had some sparks in the episode, The Broken Mirror and other episodes as well. This is a romantic story that gives the readers a glimpse to who Elle really is and what happened to her in the past. I hope all of you guys enjoy my story. Please don't hesitate to post comments on it. Thank you.

**EDIT**: Sorry for the long delay. I've been working long hours the past few weeks. And sorry to mention this again but please do not make comments about the format in which this story is being written. It's in the script format. Because I'm a scriptwriter, I always write like this. If this really bothers you then please do not read the story. Thank you.

Previously on Unexpected Feelings…

Elle: Natalie? Are you here? What just happened? Did I actually have a psychic connection with Natalie? No, that can't be true. It just can't. It must have all been a dream. I'm okay. I just need to breathe. It was just a dream. It's all in my head. I mean there is no such a thing as psychic connections. Is there? I'm just really exhausted. I'm only seeing things. I've got to get some sleep otherwise I'll go crazy.

She lay down on Natalie's bed once again. Elle closed her eyes and was fast asleep. Only this time, she did not have a peaceful dream. This time, she had a nightmare. And this nightmare was vivid as well.

Chapter 13 

Elle was twisting and turning in her sleep. Everything in her mind was dark. Coldness and fear overwhelmed her when she realized that she was in her parents' old house. She looked into the mirror and saw an image of her at the age of seventeen. She noticed her old braces on her teeth and her baggy clothing. She felt her heart rapidly beating as she recalled that fateful night. She looked around her old house and saw pictures of her with her family. She saw her high school yearbook on her desk. She looked over at the pictures of her with her high school friends. In those pictures, she saw her radiant smile and remembered, for a second, what it felt like to be carefree and truly happy. She used to be a young girl with so much passion and life in her heart. She loved to laugh and smile. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered her old self before the rape. All of a sudden, it got even darker in her house. The only light that was on was suddenly turned off. She became frightened. All she wanted to do was run away because she knew what would happen next. Fear took over her body, and she couldn't move. She was paralyzed. When she was finally able to move her feet, she ran downstairs. But it was too late. Someone grabbed her from the behind. She fought with the intruder, but he was so much stronger than her. She tried to yell, but his hand was on her mouth. She was trapped and in the mercy of the intruder. She smelled his cologne, and was overwhelmed with the memory of this cologne from somewhere before. It was so familiar. If only she could see his face. He began whispering in her ear.

Intruder: Don't move, Elle. If you do what I say, you will be all right. Don't try to fight. Just relax. It will be so much better for you if you just calm down.

She felt sick to her stomach while listening to his words. And yet, his voice sounded so damn familiar. She heard it before and not only once. Her mind was racing. She tried to picture his face. She was terrified and couldn't think straight.

Intruder: It's all right, sweetheart. I will make your first time very memorable. Don't worry. I'll take care of all of your needs. You will be very satisfied. You will feel like you just died and gone to heaven. I promise you that.

He threw her on the floor and then got on top of her. She saw a strand of his curly hair and noticed his scar. This man seemed so familiar. If only she could focus for a second. If only her heart would stop beating so damn fast. She knew this man but, for some odd reason, she could not picture his face.

Intruder: You're so young and innocent and so full of life. You're like a ray of sunshine. A man like me would be lucky to have you, even for one night. You're so damn sexy, baby.

He pronounced the letter s like the sound th. A light bulb lit inside of her. She knew who this man was, and all she wanted to do was die right then. She felt so ashamed and embarrassed and betrayed. She trusted this man with all of her heart. She looked up to him because he was her idol. This man was like a second father to her. She thought that he was the only one who had truly understood her and listened to her. She had always wanted for him to be the godfather of her future children. It hurt a lot because she truly loved this man. And here he was trying to hurt her. It was like a dagger to her heart. She wanted to get his image out of her head permanently. She told herself to forget who he was and that he ever existed. She wanted to feel nothing and just die on that damn floor. And so she closed her eyes and fought with her heart to throw him out of her life. She told herself that she never knew him. And yet, the tears kept pouring.

Elle: Why are you doing this to me? WHY?

Intruder: Oh come now, I'm doing this FOR you. You deserve an amazing first time. And I'm willing to give you just that. So just enjoy it.

She opened her eyes for an instant and saw this masked individual. His mask was so dark that it would be impossible to identify him, but she knew who he was. She knew damn well who this man really was. Her memories came flooding back to her. She remembered her first day in her high school. She was a shy ninth grader who had trouble fitting in. She didn't really know how to talk to people. She was very quiet and awkward. As she walked into her first class of the day, she felt her heart beating rapidly. She nervously looked around the classroom and saw beautiful paintings everywhere. She also admired all the lovely sculptures. She told herself that she was going to love this painting class. One painting particularly captured her attention. In this painting, there was a young girl seating near the river. This young girl looked so relaxed and happy. It was as though the world was a peaceful place. Elle wanted to be that young girl. She desperately wanted that happiness and peace. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice behind her.

Mr. Thomson: Hello, there. That's probably the longest time I've ever seen anyone look at one of my paintings.

She quickly turned around and saw a man in his forties looking straight at her. He had deep brown eyes and dark curly hair. He was wearing cologne that smelled oddly like raspberries. She figured that this man was probably her painting teacher.

Elle: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just early for class, I guess. I couldn't take my eyes off of this painting. It's just so beautiful.

Mr. Thomson: Thank you. That's actually my favorite painting. I painted that when my daughter was sixteen years old.

Elle: Oh, the girl in your painting is your daughter?

Mr. Thomson: Yes, indeed. This was my daughter. She was just so full of life. I've never seen a happier child. She really brought so much happiness into everyone's lives.

Elle: Is she also a painter?

Mr. Thomson: She used to be a painter before she was murdered years ago.

Elle: Oh, I'm so sorry. Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'm totally getting in your way here. I'm just going to take my seat and wait for the other students to arrive. I'm just bothering you. I do that a lot to people. Bother them, that is.

Mr. Thomson: Hey, it's all right. You're not bothering me, and I can't imagine you bothering anyone else. Besides, I'm the one who told you about my daughter. It was all me. You've got no reason to apologize at all.

Elle: I'm very sorry.

Mr. Thomson: Do you always apologize ten times?

Elle: Yeah, it's usually my fault. I mean I tend to cause trouble. Okay, now I'm really talking too much, which is really weird because I usually am a really quiet person. Ask anyone. I'm actually a quiet student. You know, I never talk a lot. Well, until now, that is. Okay, I'm just going to sit down now.

Mr. Thomson: My name is Jake Thomson. You can call me Mr. Thomson or Jake, if you like. And you must be a freshman. What's your name?

Elle: Oh, Elle. My name is Elle.

Mr. Thomson: You mean like the letter L. That's your name.

Elle: Yes, sir. I mean yes, Mr. Thomson.

Mr. Thomson: Well, that's a very unique name. Is it after someone in your family?

Elle: Oh, I really don't know. That just has been my name. I don't know.

Mr. Thomson: Have you ever painted before?

Elle: Um, yeah, just for fun, though. I never had a real painting class or anything.

Mr. Thomson: What do you like about this particular painting of mine?

Elle: It's just so pretty. Um, that's all, I guess…I mean, I don't know.

Mr. Thomson: Don't ever be afraid to say what you feel. There is no reason to ever feel shy. You have to have confidence in order to really achieve anything in life. Listen, life is really tough. But that's why you always have to hold your head up high. And most importantly, never be afraid of anything.

Elle: I guess I just really like the way you painted your daughter. She looks so happy and relaxed. Like nothing can ever hurt her, you know. It calms you down. I look at it, and I feel better, I guess.

Mr. Thomson: See, that wasn't so hard. You just told me how you felt about my painting, and the world did not end.

For the first time in her life, Elle felt really comfortable talking to someone. Mr. Thomson seemed like a kind individual. The way he spoke. It was just so calming and gentle. He smiled at Elle. She noticed that he had a scar on his chin. She looked at it for a moment and wondered where he got it.

Mr. Thomson: So, I see that you've noticed my scar.

Elle: Oh, no. I wasn't really looking at it, really.

Mr. Thomson: It's all right, Elle. You don't have to defend yourself all the time. I do have a rather big scar. The thing is that I own a couple of boats. And just the other day, I sort of got into an accident on my boat. Unfortunately, the doctors told me that the scar is permanent. So I better get used to seeing people look at it.

Elle: I'm really sorry.

Mr. Thomson: Look, how about we make a new rule?

Elle: What do you mean?

Mr. Thomson: Let's make a deal that you will never say the word 'sorry' again. Okay?

Elle: But why?

Mr. Thomson: Because you don't have to apologize all the time. Stop making yourself feel guilty for practically everything. You're a good girl. You don't need to ever apologize for being honest or for saying what you think. It's all right. Hopefully, painting will help you find your true self. It will help you open yourself up to other people. The scar that I have does not change who I am. I'm still me. And I'm not ashamed of people looking at it or of anyone mentioning it. You should not be ashamed of yourself, either. You are so young and have your whole life ahead of you. Plus I cannot wait to see you paint. I'm sure you're great at it. Anything else you want to tell me about the painting?

Elle: I guess I just want to be that girl. I want to feel happy. And I want to feel relaxed.

Mr. Thomson: It's not that hard. You just have to let yourself feel happy and relaxed. It's that simple. Don't ever be so hard on yourself. We all make mistakes all the time. We're only human, after all. No one is perfect. I think our imperfections make us unique, actually. We should be proud of them.

Elle smiled. She really enjoyed talking to her painting teacher. Everything he was saying made her feel better. As he was talking, she realized that she forgot all about his scar. It's as though his scar did not exist anymore. She looked at his face and saw no sign of the scar. Instead, she paid close attention to everything he was saying. His words just really touched her heart. For the first time in a long time, she felt like someone understood her. She was only a ninth grader but felt like an adult. Her parents had always loved her a great deal but never truly understood her awkwardness and quietness. They just did not really know how to talk to their daughter. Elle had always been a quiet child who loved to keep her distance from everyone, including her parents. She was never very social with anyone, not even her own family. And yet, here she was talking freely to a complete stranger. She has never talked so much in her life. Few minutes passed by, and suddenly the whole class was filled with eager students. Mr. Thomson began his introductory speech.

Mr. Thomson: Hello, everyone. My name is Jake Thomson. You can call me Mr. Thomson or Jake, whatever feels more comfortable to you. Welcome to the introductory painting class. Here, all of you will be able to learn different kinds of painting techniques. You will also get the chance to learn a lot about the history of art and about famous painters and sculptors. The goal in this class is to simply open yourselves up through your paintings and your art. I would like to see you taking risks when you are painting. The rules are rather simple in this class. Don't be tardy to class and always come prepared to do work on a regular basis. And please try to avoid being absent for a long period of time. Attendance is very important to me. I want to see all of your lovely faces here on a regular basis. If you have any questions or any concerns, please never hesitate to talk to me. I'm here for all of you. All right, that about covers it. Well, actually there is also one more rule. Have fun, guys. That's all I want for you. Just enjoy yourselves in this class and truly open yourselves up to the world. Forget about your outside lives. And just focus on painting. It's that simple.

Mr. Thomson did not waste any time. He passed out all the paintbrushes and all the other supplies right away.

Mr. Thomson: Your very first assignment is to paint something that is very dear to you. It could be anything. All right, guys. You've got about half an hour left in today's class time. You don't have to finish it today. I'll give you more time to work on it tomorrow.

The students quickly began to paint. Elle was hesitant to start her painting. She tried to think of something that meant a lot to her. For some odd reason, she could not think of anything. Mr. Thomson saw her staring at her blank sheet of paper. She was holding a brush in her hand with a confused look on her face. He went over to help her get started.

Mr. Thomson: Is something wrong, Elle?

Elle: Mr. Thomson, I don't know what to paint. I can't seem to think of anything dear to me.

Mr. Thomson: You've got plenty of time. You don't have to rush anything. But don't spend too much time thinking. Just be you. Paint what's in your heart. I'm certain that you have something in your life that is very dear to you.

Elle: Well, there is something but I'm not sure if it applies here.

Mr. Thomson: I'm sure it does. What is it?

Elle: My uncle has this amazing puppy. It's perfect, in my eyes, anyway. His name is Happy, and he always gets into trouble. He has this habit of biting my uncle's expensive shoes. And I don't know. I just love Happy. But he is not mine, you know. He doesn't belong to me. So I don't know if I can paint him.

Mr. Thomson: Of course you can paint him. You hold him dear. He doesn't have to be fully yours for you to love him as much as you do. I think it's a great idea. You should definitely paint Happy.

Elle: Really?  
Mr. Thomson: Yeah, Elle. Definitely.

Elle: Okay.

Elle nervously began applying her brush to the paper. She seemed a bit unsure as to how to start the painting.

Mr. Thomson: Just remember. Your painting does not have to be perfect. It just has to come from your heart. That's the only requirement.

Elle: Um, I'm just trying to paint the grass, but I'm having a bit of trouble with it. It just keeps smudging.

Mr. Thomson: Here, let me help you.

He took her paintbrush, and that's when she noticed that the thumb on his left hand had no nail on it. She looked at it for a second, and then she remembered how embarrassed she was when he saw her looking at his scar earlier. So, she told herself to forget he had that disfigured nail problem. She mentally blocked it out just as she blocked out the scar on his chin. Instead, she focused on him and his kind disposition. He showed her how to paint the grass.

Mr. Thomson: You just gently move the brush like that. There are no symmetry rules or anything of that sort. You move the brush very slowly. You see how I'm doing it. There is no need to rush. I'm painting the grass with slow motion, very slowly.

The word 'slowly' sounded like 'thlowly'. She had never heard anyone say the letter s like that.

Mr. Thomson: Now you try. Let's see you do that.

Elle began to paint. And suddenly, she realized that there was no reason to feel anxious. On the contrary, she felt a sense of release when she was painting. It was a great feeling. She actually smiled.

Mr. Thomson: That's very good, Elle. It's not that hard, is it?

Elle: No, it's great actually. Thank you.

Mr. Thomson: You're very welcome. That's what I'm here for.

Randy: Mr. Thomson, I'm having a little trouble drawing my bicycle.

Mr. Thomson: Randy, I'll be with you in a second. If you need anything else, just ask. Okay, Elle?

Elle: Thanks.

Mr. Thomson: Okay. Just keep painting Happy. That's a great name by the way.

Elle: His name is really Rexter. But I just call him Happy because I think it fits him better.

Mr. Thomson: And it certainly does, Elle.

As Mr. Thomson walked over to Randy Miller, Elle continued her work of art. She just really let her true self out. She remembered how much fun she always had while playing with Happy when she visited her uncle. She really loved that puppy. With a big smile still on her face, she continued to paint. With her every move, she grew more confident. She no longer worried about what everyone else would think about her painting. She simply focused on Happy and his features. She painted his curly tail and his goofy little nose. She had so much fun painting. About twenty minutes later, the bell rang. Elle looked at her finished product with so much pride. For the first time in her life, she was truly proud of something she had accomplished. As the students walked out of the classroom, she was still admiring her painting. Mr. Thomson walked over to her.

Mr. Thomson: Wow. That's really good, Elle. You did great on your very first day.

Elle: You really think so, Mr. Thomson?

Mr. Thomson: Yeah, I do. I love the colors you've used in your background. And Happy looks truly happy. Nice job, Elle.  
Elle: Well, you helped me a great deal with it.

Mr. Thomson: No, that's not true. You did it all on your own. I just gave you that first push. All the credit goes to you.

Elle: Well, I've got to go. See you tomorrow, Mr. Thomson.

Mr. Thomson: Bye, Elle.

Elle confidently walked out of the classroom. For some odd reason, she suddenly felt really free. It's like the world seemed like a much nicer place to her. Mr. Thomson was like a guardian angel that came to her when she really needed someone. As she was walking, she saw another student from her class. Normally, Elle would have simply walked by and gave the student a friendly nod. But, today, she wanted to make a friend. And so she walked directly to the blond student and began a lively conversation with her. A few minutes later, they walked into the same second class together. And after that, they ate lunch together. And once the day was over, Elle had made one good friend. Everything seemed to turn around into the positive direction. Few days later, she made even more friends. Her awkwardness and quietness had completely disappeared. She was now a more confident and social young girl. She now not only laughed all the time but also made her friends laugh.

Even though she put a great deal of emphasis on all of her classes at school, painting class became her first priority. It literally became her safe place. Elle loved being in that classroom every single day, including the days when she was feeling sick. She was always the first person to arrive to class and the last one to leave the class. All the students loved and respected Mr. Thomson. His calm and soothing personality made everyone feel comfortable in his class. He really took the time to teach his students how to be true painters in every aspect. Elle was the best student in his class. She loved the positive attention she was getting from her fellow students and from her teacher who truly became her mentor in many ways. She was able to fully build her confidence. For the first time in her life, she felt like she truly belonged. She painted with so much passion and fire.

The bond between Elle and Mr. Thomson had continued to grow each day. She soon found herself constantly asking for his advice in all the manners in her life. She talked to him about her school crushes and about her friends. She truly confided in him. She trusted him more than anyone else in the world. Her parents knew nothing about him because she had never introduced them to Mr. Thomson. She valued her special relationship with Mr. Thomson and did not want anyone else in the mix. Her friends did not really know about their relationship either. Then one day, out of the blue, he told Elle that he was leaving to work at another school. It was really hard on Elle at first because she had grown to rely on him very much. He was, after all, her true mentor in every way. Saying goodbye to him was difficult to say the least. She was helping him pack at his house.

Mr. Thomson: Okay, so that's about all my stuff. Thanks a lot for all of your help with the packing, Elle.

Elle: Oh, it's the least I can do. You've already done so much for me. I remember how I was when I first came to this school. You really helped me build my confidence. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I would be.

Mr. Thomson: I might have helped you a little at the very beginning. But it was all you who was able to accomplish so much. Give yourself the credit you deserve, Elle. We all have the power to do anything as long as we never give up. You've truly grown up as a painter.

Elle: Thanks to you.

Mr. Thomson: No, you worked hard at it. You never even missed a single day of class. Most importantly, you were able to create amazing paintings that came from your heart. As a teacher, I could not ask for a better student.

Elle: And I could not ask for a better teacher and a better mentor. Mr. Thomson, thank you for showing me how to be confident and how to succeed in all aspects of my life. I'm only in the tenth grade, and, yet, I already feel like there is nothing I can't do. And I know you don't like to take the credit for that. But it's the truth. And you're the one who had always taught me to speak my mind and hold my head up high.

Mr. Thomson: Continue achieving your dreams, Elle. Never give up. Life is a wonderful gift. It really is. Treasure it. And please do keep in touch. Once I move into my new place, I'll send you letters. We can also keep in touch through the Internet and phone calls.

Elle: Yeah, definitely. You know I'm going to need your advice.

They hugged each other very tightly, and then Mr. Thomson left. For the next three years, Elle hasn't heard from him. She focused on her studies and her friends, as well as her boyfriend. She took Mr. Thomson's advice to heart. She truly treasured her life. Every day she regarded as a true gift. She danced and laughed. As the time had passed, she forgot what Mr. Thomson looked like. All she remembered about him was his wisdom and his kind personality. As she was growing up, she continued to flourish. In her senior year, she was even closer to her dream of being accepted to one of the best art schools in the world. Her paintings were breathtaking. Her family and friends were so proud of Elle and all her achievements. Elle had a 4.3 GPA, and was selected to be the Valedictorian. Everything in her life seemed like a smooth sailing.

She bought a tight red dress two weeks before her prom and was anxiously waiting to walk on stage to get her high school diploma. She could not wait to take the next step in her life. She was attending her prom with her boyfriend of two years. His name was Kyle. And they both had promised to wait to be intimate. Prom night would be their two-year anniversary and the day when they would both make love for their very first time. Elle could not wait because she really loved Kyle, and he loved her. They were even talking about getting married in a couple of years. Little did Elle know that life had something else in mind for her. Her parents had told her that they were going on vacation, and Elle was excited to have the house to herself. She couldn't wait to invite her friends and Kyle over. Too bad that fate had something bad planned for her. After her friends had left, Elle was alone in her house when her entire life was dramatically changed.

And here she was in the arms of her beloved mentor. Just as he had changed her life when she was in the ninth grade, here he was about to change her life once again. The man who gave her the smile and light in the very first place was about to cruelly take that smile and light away from her. She had always wanted to see him again. And now she got her wish, only it turned into a nightmare. She looked him straight into his eyes. She wanted him to see the pain in her eyes as he took advantage of her in the most horrible way. In some instances, she could see a little bit of guilt in his cold brown eyes. As he took her innocence away, she did everything humanly possible to block this man out from her life. She erased every memory she had of him. She erased the time when he gave her a bear hug after her first boyfriend broke up with her. She erased the time when he helped her study for her math test. She erased the time when he gave her the painting of his daughter. She erased all of these memories and more. She wanted to forget that Mr. Thomson ever existed. She was so traumatized by his betrayal that she actually succeeded in making herself forget the identity of her attacker. When he heard a car outside, the attacker had escaped. Elle's parents walked into their house and saw their daughter lying on the floor. Elle was shaking violently and sobbing. Her parents had called 911 instantly. Her mother tried to calm her down, but Elle was not responding to her. When the ambulance had arrived, Elle was still in the state of shock. She could not even remember her name, and she didn't even recognize her own parents. Once she was sedated in the hospital, the police had asked her some questions about the intruder. Elle could not remember anything. It was as though her mind had completely shut down everything about that horrible night. After she got home from the hospital, everything went down the hill for her. She and Kyle broke up soon after this because Elle had completely closed herself off from the world. She did not attend her prom and did not even go to her own graduation. Her diploma was mailed to her.

She didn't go to the art school, either, for reasons even she could not really figure out at the time. She simply refused to ever touch a paintbrush again. And she threw away all of her paintings. Her parents and friends had tried to be as supportive as possible but nothing seemed to help. They just figured that because Elle was so depressed, she refused to paint ever again. Her smile that used to brighten everyone's day had disappeared completely. It was a distant memory. Every time, anyone had tried to ask Elle about that night, she walked out of the room. She wanted no mention of it. She did not remember even one detail about the attacker. His identity was completely unknown to her. Her depression had caused her to try to commit suicide twice. Her parents had no choice but to send her to the asylum so that she could get help. Finally, she was set free once the doctors all had agreed that she was much better. Elle had decided to go to university, after all. She wanted a fresh start. However, she had drastically changed her major from art to specializing in sexual crimes. She had never wanted anyone else to experience what she had. Suddenly, she had a huge desire to put criminals behind bars. She continued her education just fine. As years went by, Elle even got a little bit of herself back. She finally moved on in some ways, and let the past remain in the past. Yet, there was still a part of her that remained very dark, even to this day.

Elle woke up in a sweat. She looked around her surroundings and remembered that she was still in Natalie's room. She felt like she had been sleeping for days there. She looked at the clock, and she saw that an hour had passed by since her hypnosis and her "communication" with Natalie. She drank a glass of water to calm herself down. She rubbed her eyes and tried to think for a second. She remembered every horrible detail about her dream. She felt as though she had gone back in time and had relived the most terrible night of her life, yet again. However, for the first time, the perpetrator's image was very clear in her mind. There was no doubt about who he was.

Elle: Jake Thomson! That's the man that raped me. I can't believe it. He was like a second father to me. All these years, I knew it was him. I just completely blocked him out of my memory. Oh my god! I could have prevented so many deaths if I had faced my fears. Mr. Thomson, the perfect teacher…How stupid was I? I trusted that bastard! And now he has Natalie. I've got to do something. Enough is enough! I won't let him hurt her or anyone else ever again, not as long as I live! I'm going to catch this bastard, dead or alive…

To be continued…

Coming Up…How will the team react to Elle's realization? What will be their next move? Stay tuned.


End file.
